Meet the Beuretuers
by Miss Becky Malfoy
Summary: Hermione's Family has a deep secret. And what does this secret have to do with a certain Malfoy? HG&DM [Complete!]
1. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: All of this stuff is property of J.K Rowling and not me

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me

"And now I would like to present to you the Hogwarts graduating class of 1997!" Dumbledore said proudly into the microphone.

All 50 graduates stood up and threw their hats into the air, as many of them had seen on muggle t.v.

After the ceremony was over, Hermione Granger stood up to look for her parents who with much persuasion from Hermione, decided to attended the ceremony even though it was in a wizarding school. She finally found them talking to Dumbledore.

"It's been so long since we've seen you!" She heard her mother exclaim. What the hell? and how would mom have seen Dumbledore before?

"And what do you mean by that mom?" Hermione came up from behind her parents. They turned around to look at her in surprise. Dumbledore peered at her from behind his glasses, "You mean they haven't told you yet?" His eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"Told me what?" Hermione questioned. "Er well..." Fred Granger trailed off. Dumbledore slipped away quietly. Just then a tall blonde women came up from behind Ellie Granger. "Ellie!" she cried "Cissa!" Hermione's mom called. They both hugged while Hermione looked on in state of confusion. Who was she? Behind the women came two tall blonde guys.

Who else could it be? It was Malfoy and his dad.

A/N: Short, very short.


	2. Into the past

"Mum what are you doing with Grangers parents?" Draco asked with a sneer. Narcissa Malfoy looked up in surprise "what do you mean Grangers parents dear? These are the Beureteur's. Ellie and I went to Hogwarts together,"

Both Hermione's and Draco's mouths dropped open. "You went to Hogwarts?" Hermione found herself yelling "But you told me that you were a muggle!"

At the same time Draco was yelling "You mean the Mudblood's not a Mudblood?"

"Draco how many times have I told you not to use that kind of language" Narcissa scolded him.

"Sorry mum" he muttered. Hermione almost burst out laughing, the prince of darkness had his mum scolding him for saying "mudblood", it was too priceless to even imagine.

She turned to her mum "What does Malfoy's mum mean that you went to Hogwarts?"

Ellie Granger nervously shuffled her feet and look at the ground. "Well you see..." Hermione's dad joined in "Does anyone have a pensive so you could show her? That would make it much clearer." Ellie nodded. "I'll bet Dumbledore has one."

The 6 of them (Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Ellie and Frank) trooped off to where Dumbledore was standing, talking to Harry Potter and the Weasly's. As the somewhat odd group approached them, Hermione received strange looks from Ron and Harry. Mouthing "I'll explain later" She trailed after everyone.

After they received a pensive from Dumbledore's office, they all crowded around the pensive. "Here dear," Ellie said pushing Hermione forward "everything you need to know is in here."

In the pensive

(A/N: these are the thoughts that Hermione's mum was thinking means Hermione's thought)

"Ellie Black" Ellie trembled as her name was called. She walked to the front of the room and sat on the beat up brown stool. The ugly, dirty hat was placed on her head and slipped down over her eyes. Ew, she thought. My hair will get all dirty.

After moments of hesitation the sorting hat called out "Slytherin!" Ellie smiled, Slytherin, good, her mum and sisters would be very pleased. She joined the Slytherin table and sat next to her favorite cousin Cissa.

Hermione felt her eyes widen My mum was in Slytherin! Then another thought registered My mum was a Black! Does this mean she's related to Sirius?

The scene changed into Ellie meeting a Ravenclaw named Fred Beureteur and falling in love, even though her mum and family would throw a fit. It also showed Cissa and Lucius approving their relationship because they were so obviously in love.

My dad was at Hogwarts too! Hermione thought – and wait! Cissa and LUCIUS approved their relationship?

The scene showed Ellie and Frank eloping, Hermione being born and Hermione and Draco playing together on in a yard, while Cissa and Ellie looked on.

Ew I playing with Malfoy when I was younger?

The scene turned quickly to dark when Ellie was approached to become a death eater. She turned them down, and was left for dead in a dark alleyway. After talking to Lucius, (who had decided to accept the offer and spy for the light side) Ellie and Frank decided to pretend to be muggles to protect Hermione.

end of pensive

"well what did you think" Ellie asked Hermione with tears in her eyes.

A/N: Let's make this clear now. Yes, Ellie was a Black. Yes she was Narcissa's 2nd cousin. This does make Hermione and Draco 3rd cousins. It doesn't really count, and I would think that this would be common in their world, so purebloods can marry purebloods.


	3. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah  
  
A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed ok... Plus one detail this is after Voldemort has been destroyed Brenda I know I should've added more detail but... I was being lazy :O more about that in this chapter though  
  
"Wow mom... dad. I had no idea" Hermione said weakly. "It's ok," Ellie said kissing the top of her head "We only did it to protect you." "Did the.... Malfoy's know of your plan?" Hermione asked uneasily, the idea that her mum was friends with a Malfoy was still really weird. "No" Ellie paused and you could almost hear her thoughts thinking of a G rated version to tell her daughter.  
  
"When the death eaters attacked me after I refused to become one of them, I was left for dead. Lucius found me and brought me home, and then he left to become a death eater. We haven't seen them in 17 years, since you and Draco were 1." Hermione was really confused now. If Lucius was a spy for the light side, why was Draco so... evil?  
  
"A few questions" Hermione asked. Ellie nodded. "In the pensive, your name was "Black", does this mean we're related to Sirius?" Ellie sighed and Cissa lowered her head shamefully. "He's – was my cousin. My best cousin other than Cissa in fact. All of our dads we're brothers and everyone in the black line is dead except for Cissa and I" Hermione's brain was in overload. I was related to Sirius? I'm distantly related to MALFOY? Lucius is good?  
  
Hermione shook her head- this was way too crazy for her. "So.. are we pureblood or what?" Frank (A/N don't know if you remember from the first chapter but that was H. dad's name) smiled "The Beuretuers are one of the oldest line of magic on the light side, we've been around for centuries." Hermione felt like laughing. She was a pureblood, on equal footing with Malfoy. "Take that Ferret boy" She muttered under her breath.  
  
Draco was equally shocked. Mudblood Granger was an amazing witch and a pureblood? He had heard of the Beuretuers and he knew how powerful they we're known to be. Plus, the small fact that his father was on the light side? This was news to him. Where had he been going all these years when he said "I'm off to service the dark lord." Come to think of it, Cissa had smirked a great deal when he said that. Suddenly, his brain clicked "You said your name was Beuretuer right?" All of the adults nodded. "Isn't that the name of the manor next to ours?" "You're right!" Ellie said, "and we'll finally be moving back there this summer, now that Voldemort is gone!"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. That place was bigger than Malfoy mannor, and it had a freaking waterfall in the grounds. He leaned over to Hermione "Looks like we're going to be neighbors mudb- gran" He finally gave up. He had been prepared to say something nasty after, but he didn't know what to call the girl anymore."  
  
Lucius- who had been silent the whole time- made a suggestion. "Why don't you come to the manor for a graduation dinner for Draco and Hermione? Afterwards you can drop some of your stuff of at the manor to save you the trip back." Before Hermione or Draco could protest, all the adults agreed enthusiastically. "Besides" Lucius smirked "We have other things to discuss now that we know you are alive and well." All the adults smiled and smirked in a similar fashion to Lucius, and both Hermione and Draco felt a shiver go down their spines.  
  
"I think I'm going to talk to Dumbledore" Hermione said, she wanted to get away from everything for awhile. The adults paid no attention to her, as they were discussing the best way to decorate a garden. "Oh I've missed magic so much!" Hermione heard her mother say. Hermione felt a twinge of sadness, she felt quite horrible that her mom had given up magic just for her.  
  
She walked slowly to where Dumbledore was standing, and found a note next to him labeled HERMIONE. He smiled "I've had this note ready for you since you we defeated Voldemort." She smiled back and somewhat nervously cracked open the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Just kidding  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know that these past years with your parents have been spent doing all of the things that muggles enjoyed. Now, you have suddenly learned that your parents are pureblood and that you live in huge manor next to the Malfoy's. You must understand, that if Ellie had indeed joined the Death Eaters, she would be too high up to be a valuable spy. Voldemort placed protection against all of his top people so that they loyal to him. Lucius, taking my advice, became a spy and worked his way to the top of the food chain. Voldemort never bothered to put protection on him because he felt that he was so loyal. It was because of Lucius that we were able to win the battle. I also advised him, to do everything that he could do, to pretend that his family were very dark wizards. I think that his son, Draco, took his "lessons" a little too much to the heart, as he is very much unlike his father. No doubt once he learns the truth, he will become a much nicer person, very like his mother and father. I presume that they haven't told you the big news yet. I have some advice for you, don't run until you know. I wish you the best of luck as a Beuretuer.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione felt much better now. All except for one thing. What was the big news?  
  
"Come on Hermione, we're taking the floo network to the manor!" Ellie said excitedly. Hermione weakly smiled "Ok mum" She actually couldn't believe that she was going to Malfoy Manor. Wouldn't they try to hex her at the gate or something? Then she remember, Oh yah, I'm a pureblood now. Then she followed everyone into Dumbledore's office. One by one the people shouted "Malfoy Manor" and disappeared, until only Hermione was left. She gathered her breath and shouted "Malfoy Mannor!"  
  
R&R please I'll feel stupid writing this if more people don't review thanks! 


	4. Dinner with the Malfoy's

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters because I'm obviously not J.K Rowling  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it To The first, I agree, the line "Omigod it was Malfoy and his dad DID suck. I just didn't know what to say...  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself in an enormous chamber, almost decorated all in silver and green. In the middle of the room, there was an exquisitely set table for six.  
  
The Malfoy's and the Beureteur's sat down and began to eat in silence. Okay, all of the adults were talking up a storm, but the important people (aka Hermione and Draco) were sitting in stormy silence. Hermione was sitting alone in her miserable thoughts. All she could focus on was how Harry and Ron would be mad at her because her family was friends with Malfoy's. Draco was just thinking about how much it sucked that he couldn't tease Hermione anymore because she was his equal. (A/N: yes in this part of the story Draco is a pureblood jerk) He also wondered what their parents could have to tell them. What could he and Hermione have in common?  
  
After the last dishes were magically cleared, Lucius leaned back in his chair, and said "I think we're ready to tell them now." Both Hermione and Draco cringed. If their parents were so happy about something, it must have been something quite miserable.  
  
All of the parents smiled secretively at each other for a few minutes, until they got bored with their surprise. "Well" Ellie said "you know how there are hardly any pureblood families left. Just Us, the Malfoy's, the Longbottoms, the Parkinson's..." She named a few more names and then her expression turned serious. "Although none of us are into that purebloods are the best crap" she shot a warning glance at Draco "We have decided that it would be nice to continue the line of the Malfoy's as a pureblood one..." Hermione felt her stomach sink, she had read books, she knew where this was going. "So we have decided that..." "You and Draco are getting married!" Frank didn't wait for his wife to finish.  
  
"What???" Both Hermione and Draco jumped from their seats and started yelling. "You think I'm going to marry that stupid bookworm??" Draco shouted angrily "You think I'm going to marry that muggle hater???" Hermione yelled eyes flashing. All of the parents looked on amused, as the teenagers continued to hurl insults at each other. "You have no choice" Cissa finally intruded. Both Hermione and Draco stopped in silence "Wha- what?" Hermione stuttered. "How is that possible?" Draco said crisply.  
  
"We betrothed you at birth" Cissa replied perkily. Hermione froze. Draco froze. Basically everyone in the room froze at her announcement. But for the adults, it was a freeze of joy. "I can't believe our babies are finally going to get married!" Ellie squealed "When we became muggles, I never thought that this day would come!" Draco stormed angrily out of the room. Hermione got up from her seat, realized she had no where to go, and sat back down again. She put her hands in her face, and began to cry softly . How the hell could this have happened to her?  
  
Seeing the girls distress, Cissa spoke up. "Hermione, why don't I give you a tour of the manor" Hermione nodded and weakly stood up, brushing the tears from her cheeks. Leading the way Cissa pointed out the obvious "This is the dining room...... This is the kitchen.... the is the other kitchen... this is the den.... this is the library..." and so this continued until they reached a large, curved staircase. Up they went until they reached a door with the name "Dragon" on it. Cissa slowly pushed the door open, to reveal Draco lying on a Green couch inside. Hermione squinted, was it the dim lighting, or was he crying?  
  
Noticing them, Draco turned his back and said coldly "What are you doing here mother?" "Draco, we all need to talk" Cissa said gently. Seeing he didn't protest, she continued "Draco, you're not an evil person. You can face this... conflict as an adult." Draco faced her "You're right mum" he said shaking "I'm not an evil person. I'm just being the person I thought you and father would want me to be. How would you feel if you came home and found the "dungeons" turned into a sun room? The place where father told you that he tortured muggles in, turned into a bloody sun room? To find out that almost every thing in my life had been a lie?" When he finished, Cissa sighed. "I know. I know. We never planned for things to be so bad. We thought that this whole conflict would be wrapped up by the time that you were 11, and you could go through Hogwarts as a nice person. We never thought that you and Hermione would be enemies when we planned this."  
  
Hermione's heart fell again, she was actually going to have to marry Malfoy. "Isn't there anyway we could change this?" She asked desperately. "Sorry" Cissa replied "We bound this contact by blood, it's impossible to break now." She glared at Draco angrily. Hazel eyes met grey, and something sparked. Hermione drew a breath sharply. "I got to go" She said, and with that she ran back to the dining room.  
  
Draco shivered. What was that he saw in her eyes?  
  
Cissa smiled. Maybe this would work out after all.  
  
R&R please  
  
A/N: Ok so lame... they looked into each others eyes and something sparked? Yes very lame but... it happens! One time I looked into this guys eyes and my heart jumped. Uh yes.. and you all need to know the personal details of my life. Anyways I'm off to write the next chapter... but I won't if you don't review! Oh yes... an excellent job Brenda on guessing the news! ok so it was obvious! 


	5. Vacation?

Disclaimer: We all know by now  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!  
  
A/N: Crystal: I'm really sorry about the Americanization... I'm actually not American (Canadian) but... ok a sunroom is a room where you eat breakfast sometimes and it usually has a patio with big windows and sun... usually decorated in pretty colors... So I will try to stop it but since I'm not very sure what I'm supposed to be stopping I'll use very general words. It's just what I'm used to! Could you possibly review and tell me what I should be stopping?  
  
YamiClara: There not really 1st cousins because yes that would be a) disturbing and b) gross but their 2nd or 3rd cousins (I'm not really sure because I'm rusty at telling relationships) See her mom was Draco's mom and that would make her Cissa's 2nd cousin and then Draco is Cissa's son so they would be 3rd cousins... Never mind this is confusing me. Maybe I will put it in the chapter.  
  
Oh and I made Ellie a Black because it would be boring if it was from two families that nobody had heard of.  
  
Hermione ran down the long corridor and suddenly stopped. Did she actually see something in Draco's eyes? She shivered he was her mortal enemy, AND the guy she was supposed to marry. How could this have happened? She pouted, she wanted to become a medi- witch, not be married at the age of 18. Although they hadn't told her when the wedding was going to be planned for, she suspected it was soon after Draco's 18th birthday.  
  
When she arrived outside of the dining room, she heard the remaining adults talking in hushed voices "And Draco needs to be re-taught everything he knows" Lucius said "I cannot have him have this behavior any longer. We should have just told him the truth when he was younger." "It's Alright Lucius" Ellie comforted him "You know that telling him wasn't even an option, and I'm sure once he knows everything, he'll have a much better attitude." Frank sighed "As for him marrying Hermione- I think we have a problem. Draco was not a nice person during his school years, and it's understandable that Hermione would not want to marry him."  
  
There was silence for a couple of minutes. "What If we took a vacation together? Maybe that would help them ease up?" Lucius suggested. "That's a great suggestion" Frank said sounding like he really didn't think it was a good suggestion. "But we really would like to move into the manor by the end of the summer, and I think we would need two full months for that at least." Ellie nodded "Well Cissa and I could always take Hermione and Draco somewhere and you two could begin to set up the manor..." She trailed off. Both men were looking at each other as if they were communicating without words. "Alright" Fred finally said. "That would be great."  
  
"So now the only thing to decide is where we're going to go on our vacation..." Ellie said.  
  
Scene changes into Draco and Cissa talking  
  
After Hermione left, Draco and Cissa sat in silence for awhile. "Why did  
you do it?" Draco asked suddenly. "Do what?" Cissa said absently "Pretend  
that you were for all of the Dark Lord's laws?" "Don't call him the dark  
lord honey" Cissa said "He was dark but he wasn't any kind of lord."  
Draco stared at her "See what I mean? All of my life, you and dad pushed  
me to see his views in a good light. I never really agreed with any of  
them, but I pretended I did so you and father would be proud of me."  
Cissa stared at him after he made his confession.  
  
"Draco I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed happily. Does this mean he can  
get over his dislike of Hermione? She thought to herself smiling. "Does  
this mean that you will give Hermione a chance?" She mentally crossed her  
fingers. Draco scowled "Mum just because I admitted that I didn't agree  
with all of the death eaters views, doesn't mean I'm going to marry some  
girl that I don't know without some protest."  
  
Cissa frowned "But darling, you know Hermione. You went to school  
together for six years!" Draco smirked "Yes mum, but most of that time  
was spent hurling insults at her precious friends Pothead and Weasel"  
"Draco!" Cissa's normally sunny expression soured. "How many times am I  
going to have to tell you not to call them that!" Draco smirked again. "I  
may not agree with the Death Eaters views, but I do not like Potter and  
Weasly."  
  
Something dawned in Cissa's head "Does this mean you like Hermione then?"  
She questioned slyly. Was it her imagination or was Draco blushing? "Mum  
why would I like the ugly bookw" He paused, remembering that he didn't  
have to pretend to hate Hermione so much anymore. "I don't like her mum"  
he said in a gentler tone "but she is really smart." Cissa smiled. Her  
work was done.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and see what they have been talking about" Cissa  
suggested. Draco agreed and they made their way down the grand circular  
staircase.  
  
Hermione was still pressed against the wall outside of the dining room  
when she heard Cissa and Draco noisily walking down the hall. She quickly  
walked inside and took a seat in one of the exquisitely made chairs.  
"Hermione! We were just talking about going on a vacation with Cissa and  
Draco!" Ellie exclaimed "Wouldn't that be lovely?" "Yes lovely" Hermione  
replied shortly. "Where would you like to go?"  
Frank questioned "I've heard Hawaii has lovely beaches" He added.  
Hermione nodded. "I'm sure where ever you pick will be nice" She added  
weakly.  
  
The adults started to fill her in on all the places they had discussed.  
Hermione, who had of course been listening to them for the past 20  
minutes, was free to daydream. She was having loveliest one about Orlando  
Bloom,( A muggle actor who was extremely attractive) when Draco and Cissa  
came in. Cissa was laughing, and Draco needless to say, did not look  
amused.  
  
"Cissa!" Ellie cried "We've decided to go on holiday together! Come tell  
me where you want to go!" Cissa went over to Ellie and whispered  
something in her ear. "Oh that would be perfect!"  
  
"Ok. Hermione, Draco, We've decided that we're going to go to...."  
  
A/N: End of chapter... I couldn't really decided where I wanted them to go...  
so If anyone has any idea's or anything please please Tell me!. Thanks so  
much!  
  
Oh yes... and I won't be updating as much because I had last week off of  
school and basically did nothing except for write.  
  
Thanks R&R please 


	6. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Do I even have to bother anymore? I'm obviously not J.K Rowling  
  
A/N: Ah! Ok please don't even bother to read this fanfic if you don't like my Americanization! I really can't help it, I don't know any other way to write. I didn't know Ellie wasn't a British name, I named her after my favorite aunt, Fred was just a random name I picked. Yes purebloods would not have nicknames but I really don't want to type in Narcissa all the time. Would you?  
  
OK now that I'm done yelling, thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
As Ellie was making the big vacation announcement, Draco was sitting with a frown on his face. I can't believe that I lied to my mum about tolerating Mudblood's just to make her and dad proud. It was actually the other way around. Now that mum and dad expected him to be nice to all the mudblood's, he was pretending that he liked them. Ick.(A/N: Bad choice of words but...)  
  
"New York in America" Ellie finished. Draco blinked. New York in America? What was his mum crazy? Draco had been there when he was 14 and he had hated it the whole time. It was crawling with tacky tourists and mudblood galore. He didn't like Hermione at all (no matter what his mum thought) and he didn't want to spend his holiday with her.  
  
"Mum" Hermione was saying "I don't think we should go on vacation with them, don't you think that it would be nice if we could just stay at home for the summer and settle into the new place?" Under no circumstances did she have any plans for spending her summer with ferret boy Malfoy.  
  
"Well..." Ellie trailed off "We just thought that it would be nice if we could have a vacation together before the wedding..."  
  
Hermione's heart sank. Of course, the wedding. "Er when would the wedding be held?" She mentally crossed her fingers. Please say in 5 years, please say in 10 years. Anytime but this year.  
  
"We thought a wedding at Christmas would be lovely" Cissa said smiling "think of it, Christmas trees and snow and roses..." She trailed off and Hermione could see her mentally picturing the whole event.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. December.... it was so... soon. She didn't have plans to marry anyone at all let alone Malfoy. "Do you think we could just stay here for the summer please?" She begged "We have... so much to do before Christmas" She weakly smiled hoping that her parents would buy her "I want a nice wedding to an hot pureblood who I can't stand" attitude.  
  
Fred sighed "If it means that much to you of course we will all stay home." He smiled. "The house does need a lot of work. I'll bet the house elves have been slacking off for the last 17 years."  
  
Hermione frowned "You know I don't like the idea of house elves dad" she began earnestly.  
  
Fred laughed "Honey you have to get used to the idea of house elves" He said. "It would be impossible to run an enormous manor without their aid." Hermione glared at him.  
  
"So can we see the precious house elf – run manor now?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"That would be an excellent idea Hermione" Ellie said brightly. "I can't wait to see it, I haven't seen it in 17 years" Ellie gushed.  
  
Everyone went into the next room and went through a door labeled "Ellie and Fred's Manor." Hermione didn't know how this magic worked but once they went through the door, they were at the gates of a huge manor. Is this my new house? Hermione wondered in shock. It was huge, It looked like it had 6 stories at least, and the grounds extended as far as the eye could see.  
  
(A/N: I'm too lazy to go through the complete detail of the tour and the house, the main idea is that Hermione is in shock, Draco is very jealous and the parents are exactly the same. This starts again when Hermione is shown her old room.)  
  
"Hermione this was your old rooms" Ellie said. She pushed open an oak door labeled "Hermione's Princess Chamber." Hermione blushed with embarrassment. Had her parents really put a sign on her door saying Hermione's Princess Chamber?  
  
Draco snickered. Hermione's princess chamber? What was she, princess of books? When they entered Hermione's chamber, he was completely shocked. Bloody Hell ( Hah I used something I think is British) this room alone was the size of his wing at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Hermione wandered through her "chamber". Holy Hell it was huge. She had a bedroom, a guest bedroom ( with a suspicious slytherin looking decorations, she would have to remove those), a bathroom for each bedroom, a sitting room, a game room and a small kitchenette. What really hurt her, was in her bedroom, there was still the crib she had slept in when she was one. It was a weird reminder of her brief pureblood life as a baby.  
  
"So are we staying here tonight?" Hermione asked hopefully. She loved the house she had grown up in, but she couldn't resist the appeal of this huge collection of rooms all meant for her.  
  
"Yes I suppose so" Ellie said slowly. "You can manage to conjure up a bed for yourself can't you?" Hermione nodded. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. She was able to conjure up a bed since she was in her third year at Hogwarts. "Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow" Lucius said to Hermione and her parents. The adults said their goodbyes, hugged and kissed, then looked at Hermione and Draco expectantly.  
  
"Er goodbye" Hermione said hesitantly. "Bye" Draco said shortly. He was about to turn away when Cissa interrupted.  
  
"Draco can't you say goodbye to your fiancé better than that?" She questioned with a mean glint in her eyes "C'mon give her a hug." She gently pushed him forward.  
  
The teenagers stared at each other with horror.  
  
Draco hesitantly started to put her arms around her. This was only because he knew his mum would kick his ass (another Americanization) if he didn't do it.  
  
When his arms touched hers, he felt a spark run up his arms. He finished hugging her quickly, and pulled back startled.  
  
Hermione felt a jolt run through her as Draco hugged her. She too pulled back startled.  
  
"G'night" She said quickly.  
  
"Yes goodnight" Draco said too. Then both of them left the room from opposite doors.  
  
All the adults smiled. Maybe they didn't know it yet, but something was definitely happening.  
  
End of chapter   
  
A/N: ok another chapter finished. Sorry I didn't update in the last week but my insane English teacher wanted us to read Lord Of the Flies in like 3 days so I was a bit busy. Please Read and Review. No more chappies if you don't remember to review!  
  
Becky 


	7. Why you shouldn't talk to strangers

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter  
  
A/N: Wow I am such a horrible person... one week since I last updated :S sorry. I'm still working on the stupid Lord of the flies report and I don't actually get the point of the book so if anyone has any clue about It include it in your review please! Ok now on to the story.  
  
Reviews: Well I'm starting to comment on each review so not to be rude I'm responding to everyone! Ok here it goes...  
  
Arien Avathar- Glad you like it... well at least that's what I think you were trying to say. Lol  
  
ShadowObscurity- I know what you mean! I like Simon too... ok back to the topic, thanks for supporting my americanizism lol thanks for reviewing  
  
Cherokee Outlaw- Wow thanks! I'm happy that my story totally kicks ass  
  
YamiClara- Too short?? Sorry I wrote it during a lecture in English class, when my teacher caught me I kind of just left it lol  
  
BrianTisacutie – Whoops again I proved I'm a snail at updating! I really do try to update as much as I can though  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- Thank you thank you thank you- I love that you like my Americanized writing even though your not American!  
  
Callie and Charlie and crazy girl: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Prozac Bunny- Wow your review almost made me write inspired me to write another chapter but I had my stupid English homework! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing  
  
Silent Serpent- I know... I'm secretly glad I didn't have to write a vacation chapter and could just skip to something else!  
  
Ok now for real... on to the story!  
  
On the way home (which was short as it was through a door), Cissa was bursting with excitement. "Oh isn't Hermione such a lovely, smart girl!" She commented excitedly.  
  
"Very" Draco replied dryly. Then with a sudden burst of inspiration, "Mum did you really mean that you want us to get married in December?"  
  
Cissa smiled "But of course! We want It to be as soon as possible!"  
  
"Besides," Lucius continued "The wizarding world is dangerously under populated thanks to the war; we need a new generation fast." He winked at Draco, but Draco knew that he wasn't entirely kidding.  
  
When they entered their manor, Draco quickly made an excuse to go up to his room. Then, he curled up on his bed thinking about Hermione. She really wasn't that bad looking, he thought, and she is really smart... NO! His mind shouted. Was he really thinking about a mudblood in that way? He sighed. He didn't want to get married to anyone yet. Maybe... no. He quickly shot down that idea. He picked up his mag-top (the wizard version of the laptop) and connected to the instant message service.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed mum" Hermione said after conjuring up a bed and some furniture for herself. Ellie nodded.  
  
"That would be a good idea" she agreed. "After all, we have some big plans to make tomorrow..."  
  
Hermione rose to the bait her mum offered her. "What plans?" She inquired eagerly. "Why about your wedding of course!" Ellie said smiling.  
  
Hermione's heart sank. "Goodnight mum!" She said cheerfully. She was still smiling as her mum walked out of the room and closed the door. "Fuck it" Hermione muttered to herself, dropping the cheerful expression as she swore. She reached for her Mag- top and logged into her instant messaging account.  
  
Her username: Magic Unleashed And her password: Hermione (boring but it did the job) we're easily accessed. Once online, she clicked on random people's profiles and invited them to a private conversation.  
  
To her disclaim, only one of them decided to accept.  
  
Instant Message between Magic Unleashed and Silver Serpent  
  
Magic Unleashed: Hey! What's up? A/S/L  
  
Silver Serpent: Why are you so bloody cheerful? And why do you care about my A/S/L?  
  
Magic Unleaded: [pouts] I was just trying to be friendly : (  
  
Magic Unleashed: You remind me of this guy I know... he's so... spoiled  
  
Silver Serpent: Let me guess... Pureblood rich boy who likes you  
  
Magic Unleashed: If he liked me, I think I would have to leave the country  
  
Silver Serpent: Lol, he's that bad?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Yah, he's horrible. We're betrothed though, so it's not like I even have a choice  
  
Silver Serpent: Oh so you must be a pureblood too right?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Er yah... except I don't really want to be one  
  
Silver Serpent: Why? Most Mudbloods I know would probably kill to be a pureblood  
  
Magic Unleashed: You shouldn't call them that! It's so... degrading  
  
Silver Serpent: What do you care? You're a pureblood big shoot whose been betrothed all of her life  
  
Magic Unleashed: Well your obviously a pureblood too. Are you betrothed?  
  
Silver Serpent: Yah. I just found out today thought. Scary actually  
  
Magic Unleashed: No way! I found out today too. But you probably like the person more than I like stupid ferret boy  
  
Silver Serpent: No actually I don't like her... much. Well she has some ok qualities but... hang on did you say ferret boy?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Why do you know the stupid Slytherin prince?  
  
Silver Serpent: Well er...  
  
Magic Unleashed: I mean he is sort of hot but I don't like him THAT WAY. He'd probably be a good kisser though lol  
  
Silver Serpent: Um Hermione...  
  
Magic Unleashed: Holy shit how did you know my name?  
  
Silver Serpent: wow for someone who got such a high mark in Hogwarts, you sure are dense  
  
Magic Unleashed: Ok spit it out, what's your big secret?  
  
Silver Serpent: God this is pathetic. Hermione, I am a ferret  
  
Magic Unleashed: No way. I'm so embarrassed.  
  
Silver Serpent: You should be. You said I would be a good kisser  
  
Magic Unleashed: Oh good fuck a ferret, ferret boy  
  
Silver Serpent: Now now, we we're having such a lovely conversation, why did you have to go an spoil it?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Grr ok fine Malfoy, I will see you tomorrow.  
  
Silver Serpent: Same to you mud- I mean Hermione  
  
Magic Unleashed has left the conversation  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair. She had just told a stranger who happened to be Malfoy that she thought he was hot and would be a good kisser. She was so screwed. Well I kind of did mean it... She thought guiltily, thinking of his cute, red lips. She looked at her message history. Wait a sec... did he say that he didn't like her that much? Wait that meant that he liked her! Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Was she getting excited over Malfoy? She had read some crazy stories about this happening, but it was always in some stupid romance novel that she secretly loved to read, but would never admit it (actually she had charmed one of her particularly satisfying ones to look like Hogwarts a History).  
  
She put her Mag-Top away, well I guess I will see him tomorrow. She got into her bed and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
Draco pulled away from his Mag-Top screen. Did Hermione Granger just say that he was hot? And that he looked like he would be a good kisser? He smirked. Well it was good to know that he was irresistible.  
  
Then he got serious. He couldn't ignore that he was subtly attracted to her. Every time he touched her, his skin seemed to jump of his body. He knew it was crazy, he had basically only known her outside of school for a few hours. Nobody could seemingly fall in love in that time. He corrected himself. It wasn't love, he decided, it was simply lust. She wasn't ugly, but he couldn't deny that she was a hell more attractive than she was when she started Hogwarts. He put his head in his hands. What the fuck was he going to do?  
  
A:N/ Yes I know. Crazy to seem to fall in love in a few hours. But really, this story was going no where, I had to fix it! But I can admit, when I hugged the guy I liked, I was unbearably cheerful for the next 24 hours. And yes, people tend to act out of character on the internet because they can be whoever they want to be, and yes, I find myself often telling random people secrets for no reason other than I don't know them, and never will. Poor Hermione, she just wasn't lucky this time!  
  
Ok so R and R please!  
  
Becky 


	8. Why Muggle diving boards are better

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter  
  
A/N: Well I was bored this morning and didn't want to work on school stuff so I decided to write another chapter! YAY! ok now the reviews...  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Ok the thing is I am Canadian and American but now I live in Canada because my family moved when I was 10, but what most people don't realize is that Canada is like exactly the same as America but.....it's different  
  
ShadowObscurity: Thanks! I hoped I was doing a good job! I thought it was kind of obvious but maybe because I knew what was going to happen...  
  
J- Yes I know I am rushing things but I want to get to the good parts in the story! I have absolutely no patience.  
  
BrianTisacutie- Well I always knew I was a genius... lol seriously thanks... and hey! you've reviewed for like every chapter! thanks  
  
V0xLoS- Yes plot is very used...but I still like it lol. I would make it more realistic but I think that the purpose of fanfiction is to make is as unrealistic as possible  
  
YamiClara- YES! thanks for reviewing... again lol glad you still like it  
  
VICTORIA – Thank you... lol nothing more to say  
  
lylangelgurl- Thanks so much for reviewing... lol I love your story too!  
  
dohu- Hee bloody always makes me feel British lol. My friend is obsessed with Rupert Grint too! we gave her a poster for her birthday  
  
Ok now back to the story!  
  
The next day arrived soon and when Hermione went downstairs for breakfast, she found her Mum and Cissa surrounding by millions of books.  
  
"Er mum what are you doing?" She questioned curiously. She picked up the first book and gasped at the title "How to plan your only daughters wedding?" She exclaimed. "Mum don't you think this is going a little over the top?" She said as she picked her way through the rest of the books, all of which were on weddings.  
  
"Darling the wedding is in THIS December, normally we would have started planning last December." Cissa said, not looking up from the book she was engrossed in (title How to make your son's wedding the best).  
  
"But.. but..." Hermione started to protest but was cut off by Ellie.  
  
"Hermione go upstairs and get dressed, We've asked Draco to show you around both manor's" One glance at her mother's eyes told her that it was best not to argue, so she quickly ran up the stairs and looking in her closet.  
  
Of course just having moved into the house yesterday proved that there were no clothes in it. "Mum there are no clothes in my closet!" She yelled downstairs.  
  
"Well borrow something of mine!" Ellie yelled back. Ew. Hermione thought, her mum might look good for her age, but she doubted that the clothes in her closet were anything that she would want to wear. Trudging up the stairs to her parents wing, she looked at the paintings that lined the hall. Some of them, dated back to the... well the point is that some of them were really old. When she reached her parents room, she invaded her mum's closet and found some reasonable clothes that she wouldn't be embarrassed in, she put on a set of white robes, straightened her hair, put on makeup, and 45 minutes later went back downstairs.  
  
"Damn you" Draco whispered under his breath angrily. He was standing in the kitchen of Hermione's kitchen, watching his mum and Ellie work on his wedding. He had been asked, no make that threatened by his mum to show Hermione around the grounds and he had been standing in the kitchen for 45 minutes waited for Hermione to get dressed.  
  
"Ok I'm ready." Draco looked up to see Hermione standing there. Wow she looked...good Draco noted. Her bushy hair had been straightened, and she was wearing robes that actually fit instead of being horribly baggy.  
  
"Um let's go" he said slowly, still staring at her.  
  
Hermione fought back a giggle. Was Malfoy actually checking her out? She smiled and then stopped. Did she ALMOST giggle? She hadn't giggled in like... 7 years. She followed Draco out into the sunshine filled yard.  
  
"Uh I thought I would show you the um waterfall..." Draco said slowly. I'm crazy. He thought wildly. Why am I being nice to her? There aren't any parents around to stop me!  
  
"Malfoy why are you being nice to me?" Hermione stopped in front of him scowling.  
  
"I'm not mudblood," He said automatically and continued walking. Then Hermione did something he didn't expect. She slapped him in the face.  
  
"Ouch!" Draco cried out "What the fuck did you do that for Hermione?" He shouted.  
  
"Don't you ever call me mudblood again" Hermione said with fire in her eyes. "I don't want to get married to a fucking muggle hater. And I don't want to get married to you." She whirled around and started to walk back to the house.  
  
Draco panicked If his mum found her back at the house without him, she would actually kill him. "Hermione wait!" He shouted after her. She kept walking. "I don't want to get married to you either!" He shouted lamely.  
  
"You think I don't know that Malfoy?" Hermione shouted without looking back. "Tell me something new!"  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath. Bloody hell this was going to suck. "I'm sorry?" He shouted. To his surprise, Hermione stopped walking.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione said turning around to face him.  
  
"I'm.. sorry." He said hesitantly.  
  
"I've never heard you say that to anyone" Hermione said slowly. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course!" Draco said quickly. It was a lie... right? Was it a lie anymore? Draco wondered. Now that he had no reason to hate muggle borns, did he hate them?  
  
"Well ok." Hermione said. Obviously she wasn't going to give up that easily. "Show me the waterfall." She commanded him. She followed him through a patch of trees and past a playground that would have allowed 20 kids to play on it at once. Then they were there.  
  
"It's wow..." Hermione trailed off. "It's really nice" She said weakly. The waterfall looked like an ordinary waterfall until you got close. It was surrounded by white twinkling lights that were suspended in the air, and the water seemed to sparkle. The waterfall ran into a fairy large pond that she realized was a swimming pool.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" Draco commented watching Hermione gape at the pool. "It's especially nice in the summer because there's no chlorine; my dad spells it each year to keep it clean."  
  
Hermione nodded absently. Draco isn't really that bad. She thought to herself lazily. Then her mind clicked. Hang on there; did I just say that Draco wasn't that bad?? And then her mind jumped again, did I just call him Draco?  
  
Well he really isn't that bad... She reminded herself and he certainly isn't bad looking either. "So can we go swimming now?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"Um well sure... it is your pool" Draco said.  
  
"Cool" Hermione said, and to his surprise, began to take off her robes.  
  
"What the hell..." He muttered slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. To his dismay, she was wearing a teeny peach colored string bikini underneath her robes. She looked at him and winked.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. Did she just fucking wink at him? He smirked, stripped to his boxers, and dove into the pool. Wiping the water from his eyes, he looked at Hermione and smiled to himself. Ok, so she was hot. He was distracted when Hermione said  
  
"Draco We've got to talk"  
  
"Ok let's talk" He responded  
  
"Well about us... we're getting married in December, and I don't think either of us wants to get married. I would have stopped it if I could, but it's basically impossible."  
  
"I think we should just get married and then get an annulment after the wedding" Draco suggested.  
  
"Good idea except do you really think that our parents will let us?" Hermione said reasonably. She stood up and began to walk towards the diving board.  
  
"Well..." Draco said as he treaded water, "We could just ask them if we could postpone the wedding..."  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said smiling brightly. "But... mum and Cissa won't let us. Look at them! They have... books!" She prepared to dive and held her hands above her head.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Draco yelled "that diving board is magical!" Hermione turned to look at him but it was too late. The diving board pitched forward and threw Hermione into the pond. Her head grazed the side pool, but Draco didn't think it was serious and waited for her to surface.  
  
But because this is a "dramatic" scene, her head never appeared. "Hermione?" Draco whispered.  
  
Without hesitation he dove into the pool and went underwater to look for her. His heart echoed loudly in his ears. He spotted her lying near the bottom of the pool and he quickly swam over to her. Pulling her to the surface was easy, she was sooo light.  
  
He pulled her out of the pool and stared at her. She was so pale, and her bikini top had ridden up a bit. He tried not to stare at her there, and checked for a pulse. Ok don't panic he instructed himself. So she isn't breathing, what do I do now?  
  
"Um mouth to mouth right" he muttered to herself. He lowered his mouth onto hers and started to breathe into it. Fuck this is weird, he thought to himself.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open. What am I doing lying on the grass? She wondered to herself, and who's kissing me? She saw a flash of blonde hair before she closed her eyes. "mmmm" she murmured and started to kiss back. Wait a sec, she thought, blonde hair?  
  
"Malfoy!" She exclaimed sitting up. "Why the fuck were you kissing me?"  
  
"I wasn't kissing you" Malfoy explained as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "I was merely saving your life. You on the other hand were kissing me."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well I didn't know it was you! Well ok maybe I had some idea but... never mind. What happened?" She asked, then following his gaze she quickly pulled down her bikini top.  
  
"Well the diving board threw you off and then I think you hit your head." Draco said. "Maybe we should go back to the house and have dad check out your head."  
  
"Ok" Hermione replied, and she followed him back to the house in silence. Neither of them dared say a word for fear of what the other would say. "Ouch" Hermione muttered as she tripped over a huge tree branch.  
  
"You okay?" Draco asked and grabbed her hand to steady her. As their hands touched, it seemed like bolts of electricity were shooting up his arm. Looking at Hermione, he could tell that she had felt it too.  
  
Reaching the house, Draco opened the door and ran inside. "Mum, Ellie, Hermione needs help!" he shouted. Ellie looked up, concerned.  
  
"What happened?" Ellie said concernedly looking at her daughter.  
  
"The stupid diving board threw me into the pool and I hit my head on the side of the edge of the pool" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Well what happened?" Cissa asked "You seem to be alright now."  
  
"Draco saved me" Hermione said in an even tone.  
  
Ellie's jaw dropped "He saved you?" She shot an admiring glance at Draco. "You let him save you?"  
  
"Well I was unconscious at the time" Hermione said self consciously.  
  
"Yeah she couldn't fight me off" Draco drawled (A/N: I love that word!)  
  
"Well Hermione go change into some dry clothes" Ellie ordered "Draco go with her and make sure she doesn't collapse on the stairs."  
  
"Ok" Both Hermione and Draco muttered at the same time.  
  
"Thanks..." Hermione said as they left the kitchen.  
  
"For what?" Draco asked.  
  
"For saving me" Hermione said, and then with a straight face, she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
Draco instinctively brought his hand to his lips. "Wait Hermione..." Draco started to say.  
  
All Hermione did was smirk at him, and close the door in his face.  
  
Draco walked away from the door slowly, and started down the stairs to the kitchen. "Can I use your Mag-top?" He asked Ellie. She nodded. "Check the cupboards." "Thanks" Draco muttered.  
  
He located one, and started to type in his user name. H- e- r- m-. He suddenly stopped. That was so not his user name. He quickly typed in Silver Serpent and thought of his password. Hermione. He quickly typed in.  
  
User Access Denied: Please try again  
  
"Um right my password isn't Hermione" he muttered to himself nervously. Was he losing his mind?  
  
"I don't even like her" He told himself aloud.  
  
Well if you don't like her why are you thinking about her now? the voice inside his head said.  
  
"Good Question" he said.  
  
At the kitchen table, Ellie and Cissa stared at Draco. "He so obviously likes her, it's not even funny!" Ellie said gleefully.  
  
"Remember when they were little they would always give each other little baby hugs?" Cissa squealed.  
  
"Well maybe we can just push the relationship along a little bit" Ellie said smiling.  
  
"Weren't we always going to do that?" Cissa said laughing.  
  
End of chapter  
  
A/N: Poor Draco! So confused about Hermione he's talking to himself? Lol sorry that so much of this chapter was dialogue but I worked my ass off on this for like... a long time lol. Ok so I hope you all like it. Thanks to my bestest friend Emily for the idea of Draco saving Hermione. And also thanks to everyone single person who ever reviewed this.  
  
New plan is that I will have at least one chapter up per week, in the summer it will be more like 2 chapters per week but for now I am really busy with school. YAY I'm graduating jr. high soon! High school here I come! lol ok so you all know the drill... please read and review!  
  
Becky 


	9. Why You should never trust a parent

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother anymore?  
  
A/N: Wow so many reviews in one day! I'm very excited! Well today was Victoria day in Canada so NO SCHOOL! yay! I saw Shrek 2, which is possibly the best movie ever made lol. Ok so here's the reviews...  
  
Moon Assassin 13- Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you like it  
  
BrianTisacutie – Wow I'm so... flattered! Thanks you are the BEST reviewer! If I could make a medal I'd give you one lol ( But anyways, I will never make Hermione or Draco punk because that is so... well Hermione Is not a punk type person lol  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- I know, Canada and America both rock lol. Thanks for reviewing  
  
mrs-kelsey-felton- Thank ya very much  
  
krizue- Thanks for reviewing  
  
ShadowObscurity- I know... I'm graduating jr. high... so lame. I know, my teachers don't like me either! Something about always talking in class... It won't slow me down much... but really my English teacher is insane! Does he really expect us to give up watching t.v to finish reading Lord of the flies? Lol thanks for reviewing  
  
Ok and NOW back to the story...  
  
Hermione leaned against the closed door and smiled, she knew she was being a bit of a tease, but Draco was a hottie. "So many girls would kill to be in my situation", she mused aloud. She changed into a dry pair of robes and sat down with her Mag-top.  
  
"Time for a new password" She decided aloud. D-R-A-C-O she typed in without thinking. The screen flashed. Password Accepted it said.  
  
She quickly logged on again and searched her contact list. Silver Serpent was shown as online.  
  
Magic Unleashed: Hi Draco  
  
Silver Serpent: Hi  
  
Silver Serpent: Um why did you kiss me?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Because you saved my life  
  
Silver Serpent: Oh  
  
Magic Unleashed: Why... did you think it was something else? ;)  
  
Silver Serpent: No! Of course not! I was just wondering  
  
Magic Unleashed: Oh alright then Draco  
  
Sliver Serpent: Was I a good kisser? And wait a minute... did you call me Draco?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Yes I did call you Draco. Idiot we're getting married you think I'm going to call you Draco for the whole time? And yes... you were a good kisser. You have nice lips.  
  
Magic Unleashed: Hello?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Hello???  
  
Silver Serpent has left the conversation  
  
Magic Unleashed: Was it something I said?  
  
Magic Unleashed has left the conversation  
  
Draco leaned back in his chair. Whoa did she just say I had nice lips? Ok so she was flirting with him...... a lot. No wonder Weasel couldn't resist her charms, he thought to himself.  
  
Hermione leaned back on her bed. She knew she was flirting with Draco... a lot. And he was kind hot, but she couldn't deny that she felt attracted to him. Every time he touched her it was like... magic, and she knew a lot about magic.  
  
She got up, and walked to the kitchen where her mum and Cissa were still at work, and Draco was sitting at a Mag-top.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" She offered politely trying not to stare at his lips.  
  
"Yah Ok" He replied shortly trying not to stare at her in general.  
  
Cissa and Ellie exchanged looks of pure glee.  
  
When Hermione and Draco were outside and well away from the house, Draco stopped by a bench and pointed to it. They sat in awkward silence for about an hour until Draco got up the courage to speak.  
  
"I think we need to have... a truce. If we're going to get married we're going to have to be civilized to each other."  
  
Hermione started to laugh. "Draco we already have a truce. I kissed you and you didn't try to murder me, you saved me from drowning and you willing talked to me. If this isn't a truce I would say that you were in love with me or something."  
  
Draco didn't say anything.  
  
"Well anyways, what I'm trying to say, is that you're not so bad when you're not spouting off all that pureblood crap."  
  
Draco was silent.  
  
"Well just fucking say something!" Hermione cried in exasperation.  
  
"Lets go back to the house." Draco said.  
  
While Draco and Hermione were walking, Cissa and Ellie were hard at work. Not planning the wedding, but meddling in their children's love.  
  
"I have a plan!" Ellie said happily.  
  
"Well what is it?" Cissa demanded impatiently.  
  
"I'm going to give Hermione a necklace that is charmed to turn red when she kisses her true love" Ellie said smiling.  
  
"Well what if she kisses Draco and it doesn't turn red?" Cissa inquired.  
  
"I charmed it to turn red when she kisses Draco" Ellie said "So that they'll think that their each other's true loves."  
  
"Isn't that kind of... manipulative?" Cissa said hesitantly.  
  
"Do you want this marriage to work or not?" Ellie said stubbornly.  
  
The door opened and in walked Hermione and Draco looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Just in time dear!" Ellie gushed. "Darling I have something to give to you!" Hermione followed her mum into a room off the kitchen. Ellie held up a tear shaped diamond strung on a thin silver chain. "This is for you. I got it for you at this shop in Diagon Alley last summer. It is spelled to turn red when you kiss your true love." She smiled. "Isn't that nice dear?"  
  
"Yes mum... very nice." Hermione said swallowing a lump in her throat. Soon she would know if all this attraction between her and Draco was just lust... or if it was something more.  
  
She went back to the kitchen. "Draco... come outside for a minute." From where she was standing, she couldn't see her mum and Cissa smiling.  
  
She lead them away from the house and into a patch of woods. "Draco I can't say that I'm not... attracted to you." She paused, searching for the right words to use. "And well... my mum gave me this necklace that will turn red when you kiss your true love so I just wanted to see..."  
  
"If I was your true love" Draco finished for her.  
  
"Right" Hermione said slowly. "So if I could just..." She fastened the necklace around her neck and moved forward.  
  
Draco could barely hide his excitement as he moved forward to meet her mouth.  
  
Mouth met mouth and tongues collided. Jolts of electricity ran through both Hermione and Draco.  
  
Finally Hermione pulled away. "Thanks" She muttered. Bloody hell, she thought to herself, that was freaking magical.  
  
"No problem" Draco said smiling. Of course he wasn't mad "You're a good kisser too" He said bravely.  
  
Hermione allowed herself a tiny smile as she reached for the necklace, "Well I am..." She trailed off as she looked at the necklace.  
  
Draco followed her gaze to the necklace. "Shit... it's... red"  
  
Indeed the necklace was bright red and seemed to glow.  
  
"So that means we're... soul mates or something?" Draco said still staring at the necklace.  
  
"Yah... I suppose so..." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Well that's not so bad is it?" Draco said smiling. And he leaned over to kiss her again.  
  
Once Draco and Hermione knew that they were "soul mates", they started to do everything together. (A/N: So corny but it's true, if you think something is true, than you usually stick to it and believe it) Ellie and Cissa couldn't have been more thrilled, and threw all of their efforts into planning as much as an elaborate wedding as possible.  
  
Lucius and Frank were puzzled by the change in their children, but just accepted it.  
  
Soon the summer was over and Draco in Hermione had actually fallen in love. It had taken time, but the necklace really had brought them together.  
  
Hermione had all but forgotten that she and Draco used to be enemies who insulted each other at every given chance, and Draco was a totally new person.  
  
He had been re-taught everything that had been drilled into his mind about purebloods "right" ways, and got nauseated if you said the word "mudblood."  
  
Today, they were sitting by the waterfall just talking about their wedding. "I think it's going to be nice" Hermione remarked lazily "look at how much time Cissa and Mum have been putting in to it!"  
  
Draco scowled "it's not the time and effort, it's the question of will it be a nice wedding or will it be... ew."  
  
This could have developed into a huge argument if they hadn't been interrupted by a house elf saying "Mail for Miss Hermione."  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said politely, taking the letter from the house elf's hand. She may have been a pureblood, but she still hadn't abandoned her S.P.E.W.  
  
"Bloody Hell" Hermione muttered after scanning the letter.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked  
  
"Harry and Ron asking where the hell I am" Hermione said. "Listen to this: Dear Hermione, just wondering where you are. We thought you were coming to the Burrow this week and you aren't here yet. Owl us back please and hope your having a good summer so far." She paused. "Draco how am I going to tell them?"  
  
"Er I have an idea: Dear Potter and Weasly, I'm going to marry the love of my life Draco Malfoy and I am a pureblood. Hope your summer is well to. Love always, Hermione." Draco said smirking.  
  
"Ha ha very funny" Hermione said smacking Draco on the forehead. She magically summoned a pen and some paper.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
Hope your summer is going well, mine has been fantastic so far. I have some rather shocking news. Apparently my parents are Purebloods and I am a descendent of this line. Hope you don't take the news too hard! Lots of love  
  
Hermione  
  
"Hey!" Draco said reading over her shoulder "you didn't tell them about me!"  
  
"Please" Hermione said "I don't think their ready for you yet."  
  
"Well okay" Draco said kissing the top of her head. "I just hope your ready for me."  
  
"Oh I definitely am" Hermione said snuggling into his arms. She instinctively reached for her now red necklace and held it in her fist. "Love ya" She murmured under her breath so Draco wouldn't hear her.  
  
Draco looked at her. He had heard what she had said, but he could tell she hadn't wanted him to hear it. "Love ya too Hermione" He murmured back.  
  
end of chapter  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? I'm so guilty of speeding things up, but I wanted them to be all happy and in love. Don't worry, it won't last to long lol. I didn't really love this chapter but it's all up to you! I'm not writing any more if I don't get at least... 5 reviews by Wednesday. So start reviewing! 


	10. Soul mates?

Dislclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling, I would not be wasting my time writing fan fiction, I would be out spending my money at French Connection or American Eagle.  
  
Author Note: WOW! Omigod all of you guys rock! Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed I love you all (kiss kiss) This will be a short chapter (sorry) but I wrote it in English and got writers block, and I have a huge test to study for in musical history! Bleh Ok so reviews...  
  
fluffyduck- Wow thanks! I know it would be boring if I went through all the boring details of their relationship, and since I would get bored writing it, it would take me longer to update!  
  
ShadowObscurity- Thanks for the luck! I need it so badly lol. Good luck on your stuff too!  
  
crazygirl4125 – Once again, I know I rushed it BUT I really didn't feel like writing the whole thing. If you don't want rushing, don't read because I'm planning on rushing through the next few months sorry  
  
BrianTisacutie- Of course their going to have babies! Well not yet but you get the idea... I know I know, the wedding will be soon because I'm going to rush through the next months. Luv ya too!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- I know parents can be so scheming! My parents went as so far to criticize my bf. Ick.  
  
V0xLoS- I know I was stretching it a bit... but let's pretend that his dad or mum brainwashed him or something. I have no clue- just pretend its realistic ok ;)  
  
Operate- Thanks for reviewing! Hope you still like it after 6!  
  
aalikane- Well I am updating now.. lol  
  
Haven Bloodcrow- I know they're cute, but if I let them be all happy and stuff, then my story would be over in the next chapter. SORRY!  
  
Ok now onto the story!  
  
The next day started with a bang. Hermione was in Diagon alley, shopping for some "light reading." She was stopped by some of the magical police.  
  
"Just a check to see what magic items you are carrying" The officer reassured her. "We had a bomb (A/N: Not sure but a bomb sounded legit) alert and we just wanted to be safe."  
  
"Well ok" Hermione agreed.  
  
The officer produced a device that looked like the scanners at muggle airports. He ran the scanner around her body and stopped at her neck. "Are you wearing a charmed necklace?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said, and pulled it off of her neck"It's charmed to turn red when I kiss my true love." Thinking of Draco, she smiled.  
  
"No it's not" The man said frowning. He picked up the necklace and muttered some words over it. "It's charmed to turn red when you kiss a certain person."  
  
Hermione's smile disappeared "You're kidding right?" She said tensely.  
  
"Sorry" He said, and walked away to check other people. "The kitchen of Malfoy manor" Hermione said shaking, pointed her wand at herself and apparated there. She knew that Cissa would be working on the wedding.  
  
"Cissa!" She cried when she got there. "Please tell me that it is not true!"  
  
Cissa looked up, clearly amused. "What darling?" She said.  
  
"Is my necklace really charmed to turn red when I kiss my true love, or is charmed to turn red when I kiss Draco?" Hermione looked expectantly at Cissa. Please say yes. Hermione prayed. Please tell me that my mum isn't a liar and that guy was just messing with my head.  
  
"I'm sorry love" Cissa said gently.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "So you mean it was all a lie?" Hermione asked her voice trembled.  
  
"But you love him don't you?" Cissa asked looking into her tear filled eyes.  
  
Hermione sniffed "I don't know anymore. I don't know." She left the kitchen with Cissa's eyes staring into her back.  
  
She ran up the stairs to Draco's room and started to bang on the door. "Draco! Open up right now!"  
  
The door swung open to reveal Draco clad only in a white towel around his waist, his blonde hair damp and around his face. Man he looked hot.  
  
"Hey" He paused, looking at her tear stained face. "hey what's wrong?" He said softly, leaning over to give her a hug.  
  
She lunged back away from him. "Get away from me!" she shrieked.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? Draco asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
She held out the necklace "My _mum_" She spat the words "charmed this to turn red when I fucking kissed you."  
  
Draco's expression turned to one of confusion. "You're kidding right? The necklace really shows that we're soul mates."  
  
Hermione's expression soured "Do I look like I'm fucking kidding Malfoy?" she said sharply.  
  
"You... you called me Malfoy." Draco stuttered.  
  
"Well Draco is the guy I know. Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped open. "But Hermione, I love you. What does it matter that the necklace was a fake?" He said earnestly.  
  
"And I thought I loved you too. But the necklace is what made me give you a chance, I need some time to think about it." With that, she turned away from him and walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
Draco didn't move from where he was standing, he was too shocked to move. "Hermione wait!" He cried feebly.  
  
She didn't even turn around.  
  
When Hermione reached her house. She went looking for her mum.  
  
"Mum where the bloody hell are you?" Hermione screeched. Yes she was that mad.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Her mums said appearing from the downstairs library.  
  
"Mum where did It say in the "ruin your daughter's life handbook" that you should pretend that this guy who had been horrible to me was my soul mate?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
Ellie's expression didn't change. "What do you mean darling?"  
  
"Cut the act mum. I know the necklace was charmed to turn red when I kissed Draco. Can't you stop ruining my life? First you announce we're purebloods, then you announce I'm marrying Malfoy and then you have a scheme to make us fall in love that made me hate him worse then before." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"I just wanted to help" Ellie said her eyes filling with tears. "It was obvious you two were attracted to each other, but neither of you would do anything about it!"  
  
"Mum! We knew we were attracted to each other, we would have done something about it in out OWN time!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"But you love him!" Ellie shouted back.  
  
"You know what mum? I do love him! And this isn't his fault, it's all your fault!" Hermione screamed this and ran upstairs, packed a suitcase full of her stuff and ran to Draco's manor and up to his room.  
  
She burst into his room panting. "Draco let's go away"  
  
Draco looked up from the book he was reading. "What?" He said unbelievably.  
  
"Let's go away, just for awhile to get away from them all." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"You' re not mad at me?" Draco said hopefully.  
  
"I know I overreacted, but I was really upset. I thought that we were soul mates, destined to be together forever, and to have that dream destroyed by a magic officer? It was harsh Draco." She paused and took a deep breath. "I love you too Draco. I was stupid to think otherwise."  
  
Draco stared at her. "I'll go pack my bags."  
  
They left a note on the kitchen table saying "Gone away. Be back next week."  
  
**End of chapter!**  
  
A/N: Ok personally I didn't really like that, but I wrote it in 10 minutes during English so I think it's pretty impressive for that lol. Ok so read and review you know the drill! It was also really really short, but this is all that i can do before i start going insane because my Lord of the flies is a week overdue! ok ttfn   
  
Hugs n kisses  
  
Becky 


	11. Because You loved me

Disclaimer: God damn this is annoying... ok duh I'm not J.K Rowling because well...  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Callie: I know it's so funny how teachers pick up on teeny note passing( yah embarrassing with that) but they don't notice when you have your notebook out and are hastily scribbling away  
  
BrianTisacutie : Uh sure! Romantic stuff is my middle name! And yes, I DID have a boyfriend who now I think is like so... ew. Well the point is I wish it never happened. But there is this one guy... ok never mind lol and btw...who is this Brian who tis a cutie? lol  
  
netartemisa- WOW I totally love you! Such a nice review! Keep reviewing to make me happy lol.  
  
XxAnimeLover14xX- I know! Her mum is so evil and... well evil  
  
Jasmijn- Thanks for reviewing...  
  
crazygirl4125- That would be so romantic wouldn't it? I can't wait to see how their parents react... oh wait, I'm the writer, I already know lol  
  
aalikane- Well you'll just have to wait and see! I'm not promising anything but... lol  
  
krizue- I'll definitely try, this week has been so crazy for me.  
  
fluffyduck- Oh I see! It's not musical history class, it's just strings (I play cello so loserish but they forced me into it) and my teacher taught us all this useless stuff about all the old composers like bach and then we have to answer questions about the music era's and stuff. It's a complete waste of time. Muhaha hope your right about the story, I get really emotionally involved too lol. I don't know If you have read sloppy firsts by Megan McCafferty but after I read it I was... well happy. lol thanks for reviewing.  
  
akiko-tsuki- Thanks! What do you mean your glad you trusted your friend? Lol happy you liked it.  
  
Silent-Serpent- Awkward??? Oh... oh wait never mind I thought I got it but I really didn't. Thanks for reading  
  
Mangoes2oo5- Yes! A new record... 10 minute chapters! lol. BTW would you please update your story the mystery girl? I really liked it!  
  
rach14444- Wow best fan fiction ever? Thanks so much  
  
OMG I am the worst person ever! I'm so sorry for not updating but school is so crazy and there's only 2 weeks left until summer and they still keep pouring on the homework and tests! I really do try but this... it's insane. In 2 weeks I swear there will be more chapters!  
  
Ok and now on to the story! and by the way, I am the worst updater ever! I meant to write this soo sooner but there was all of the stupid end of the year test stuff, and my stupid school doesn't even end until the 21st! AHH!  
  
WOW I started this chapter 3 weeks ago, and then there was grad, and end of school and saying bye to everyone at school and then there was pre-camp so this is the first time I have really had anytime to myself. THEN I started a new chapter and I got bored and couldn't finish it. I know. I suck!  
  
Hermione and Draco walked in silence along a dusty country road, lugging their bags.  
  
"Uhh where are we going?" Draco asked after awhile.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione answered looking down. "I just..." She trailed off and looked at Draco. "I just can't believe she would lie to me like that." She said, obviously referring to her mum.  
  
"I know." Draco said quietly. "But don't you think we should go back? They're probably worried about us."  
  
"We left a note" Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah" Draco said, obviously not noticing the difference.  
  
"So where should we go?" Hermione said suddenly. "America, France... Greenland?"  
  
Draco shivered. "Isn't Greenland cold?" He said skeptically.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said. "It just sounded like a place that mum wouldn't bother to look for us in."  
  
"Well what about Canada?" Draco asked "Don't you have a friend there... Becky or something?"  
  
Hermione's eyes brightened. "Of course! Draco you're brilliant!" She rummaged in her purse and pulled out a bright pink envelope.  
  
"I was invited to Becky's end of the summer party and... oh of course! Mum would never think that you would let me drag you all the way to Canada!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "She invited you to some party that you would have to travel really far to get to?"  
  
She smacked the top of his head lightly with the envelope. "Hello? She's a witch too, she expected me to aperate( A/N: Spelling?)"  
  
"Oh alright then" Draco said, still sounding a bit confused.  
  
A/N: STUFF THE AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY TO WRITE! THEY TRAVEL TO CANADA, REUNITE WITH BECKY, START TO GET READY FOR THE PARTY!  
  
BACK TO THE STORY  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Draco called to Hermione from outside of her room at Becky's.  
  
"Almost!" Hermione called back.  
  
Becky walked up to Hermione's door and barged in without knocking.  
  
"Hey!" Draco exclaimed "How come you get to go in and I don't?"  
  
Becky giggled "Cause I'm a girl that's why." and closed the door in his face. Draco slumped against the wall. It had only taken him 5 minutes to put his tux on and gel his hair. Hermione on the other hand, had been getting dressed for, he checked his watch, 2 hours and 14 minutes.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready!" Hermione called out.  
  
Draco stood up.  
  
First Becky came out wearing a black tank dress with an a-line hem. It was really nice (A/N: My grad dress! lol and BTW this is a fancy party).  
  
"Hermione just come out already!" Draco yelled in exasperation. He heard laughter coming from inside the room.  
  
His jaw dropped open. Wow she looked amazing. Her hair was in tamed ringlets that framed her face, and she was wearing a gorgeous white strapless dress with a light pink flower by the shoulder.  
  
"You look... nice" He said lamely.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks." She said softly.  
  
A horn honked from the driveway. "Oh that must be the limo" Becky said. "Let's go."  
  
They followed her outside to see a huge white limo. Inside were tons of teenagers in fancy dresses or tuxes.  
  
"Hi everyone" Becky said "These are my friends Hermione and Draco visiting from England."  
  
"Hi" Everyone said.  
  
Becky attempted to introduce everyone but because there were so many, it was hard to tell them all apart.  
  
"Ok starting from the door this is Matt, Lauren, Chris, Meredith, James, Natalie, Seth, Alysha, Zack, Heather, Greg, Sarah, Chris, Bree, Erik, Emily and Jordan." (A/N: my best friends and guys they like shh don't tell)  
  
"Hi" Hermione said, her head swimming with names. She was pretty sure the blonde wearing the blue strapless dress was Meredith, and the guy with red hair next to her was James, but other than that, she was completely lost.  
  
Draco hadn't been listening, and was just content to sit next to Hermione, holding her hand.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity, the finally arrived at their destination. The Four Seasons hotel.  
  
The party was in the huge ballroom and... well to make a long story really short, it was very nice.  
  
The limo had only been a small portion of guests and Becky explained that she had invited her whole grade. All 450 of them. (A/N: I don't know if you consider that to be a big party but I do!)  
  
Dinner was a sit down, prepared by one of Toronto's finest chef's.  
  
Becky's big brother Daniel was acting as a M.C for the evening and he showed a video and slideshow of her years at school.  
  
"Isn't this what Cissa is doing for our wedding?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm" Draco nodded, fully engrossed in the video.  
  
"It's pretty cool" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said still not listening.  
  
"I really can't wait to get married." Hermione said wistfully.  
  
"WHAT???" Draco whispered loudly, suddenly his attention was on Hermione.  
  
"I want to get married" She said innocently. "Why, don't you?"  
  
Draco's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Uh Yeah!" He said "I thought you didn't want to get married, because we weren't..." He gulped and said even softer "Soulmates."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I thought we went through this already, I love you for who you are. I don't care if we're soul mates or not. And..." She trailed off and held up a necklace.  
  
"I bought this today on Queen Street. It's charmed to turn pink when you kiss your soul mate."  
  
Draco smiled. He took the necklace and gently put it around her neck. The music in the room magically changed to "Because you loved me" By Celine Dion. (A/N: I don't own it, and I just like this song, it really doesn't have a purpose in the story at all)  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
"I love you Hermione" Draco said softly gazing into her eyes. "I love you Draco Malfoy" Hermione said quietly, looking into his now soft ice blue eyes.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and gently lowered his mouth onto hers. Then, they kissed, oblivious to everyone around them.  
  
They didn't even notice, the charmed necklace, gently turn to a soft rosy pink.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: Eh... I don't know. I didn't like it. I have major writers block. Sorry this took so damn long. Review.  
  
Becky 


	12. Homecomming

Disclaimer: Ugh. Once again, I got to state that obviously I, Becky, don't own anything Harry Potter related... except for possibly Becky and Her friends in this story... but I guess those are sort of real people... uh never mind.  
  
A/N: Ok. Replies to your lovely reviews! Special thanks to Aclownneverdies for their ideas, they helped me so much!  
  
Thanks for reviewing: firehottie, aalikane, merimeet, Princess Faye, Hakusho009, Mangoes2oo5 and Rachel Migliacci for reviewing! Sorry I am too lazy to respond to everyone who didn't write a long thing that had a question.  
  
AClownNeverDies: Wow. Ok so all of your reviews weren't specifically for this chapter (umm I mean last chapter?) But thanks so much for the ideas. I had no clue what I was going to write for this chapter but now, I do! lol. I could never swear of guys until 16! Whoa 3 years without guys? lol  
  
BrianTisacutie- Awww :'( That sucks that he doesn't like you and sucks even more that he won't tell you why. Maybe he might secretly like you but not want to tell you... uh yeah. I told this guy that I liked him (my evil friends made me) And luckily he liked me too but... uh I don't think I like him anymore so yeah. it was all for nothing lol. Maybe you can be friends with Brian instead? If he really tis a cutie with no other good stuff about him... leave him in the dust lol. Yeah I know, I give crappy advice.  
  
Callie – Lol you had to kill your friends off???? That really does suck because I would be like "Uh hello? I put you in this story you should be flattered! lol. You shouldn't of killed them off, you could have just ummm slowly eased them out of the story! lol  
  
OK AND NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
The music gently stopped and Hermione and Draco smiled at each other.  
  
"That was nice" Draco said softly, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm." Hermione said smiling back. Her gaze fell on the necklace she wore around her neck. "Holy shit Draco!" She softly shrieked so she didn't attract the attention of the other guests.  
  
"What?" He said still gazing at her.  
  
"The necklace it's... it's pink!" She gestured to the necklace.  
  
Draco picked it up from her neck. "Whoa... so you mean... we really are soul mates??"  
  
Hermione looked amused. "Uh well duh!" she said smiling, "This necklace doesn't lie!"  
  
"Does this mean we can go home?" Draco asked eagerly. "Becky's house is really nice but I miss my own pureblood" noticing Hermione's frown –"I mean child hood bed."  
  
Hermione laughed. Draco looked shocked, Hermione, laugh at something he said about purebloods?  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Becky is a pureblood." Hermione said smiling "Have you heard of the Morindales?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened "You mean the famous, really wealthy Morindales who own the patent of the Broom Nimbus?"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione said. "How else do you think they could afford to rent out the Four Seasons for the night?"  
  
"Uh really cheap Canadian exchange rates?" Draco said smiling guiltily.  
  
Hermione laughed again. "Ok Draco, let's go home."  
  
They searched the room to find Becky, and finally found her by the D.J handing out prizes.  
  
"Hey! Mine, Draco have a t.v!" She said when she saw them approaching her.  
  
Hermione shook her head, clearly confused to why anyone would hand out free T.v's at their party. "Uh thanks Becky. Listen, Draco and I have to go home, thanks so much for having us!"  
  
Becky smiled. "No problem Hermione, I'm definitely coming to your wedding ok? See you in December!"  
  
Hermione leaned over the crowd of people dancing and gave Becky a huge hug. "Anytime you want anything, just apparate my house ok?"  
  
"Hermione! You remember the last time I apparated, I landed in L.A when I was supposed to go to Lauren Ashley's house!" Becky said laughing. "I don't exactly have good aim."  
  
"Well call me then!" Hermione said. "But now, we really got to go. Draco looks a little nervous." She pointed to Draco who was being surrounded by girls in obscenely tight dresses.  
  
"Oh that's just the Natt pack." Becky said. "They're usually quite harmless LOL"  
  
"Sluts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah" Becky said. "You better get over ther..." She trailed off because Hermione was already sprinting to rescue him.  
  
After Hermione rescued Draco, the two apparated to Becky's house to get their stuff.  
  
"I kind of missed home." Hermione said looking out the window.  
  
"I really missed home." Draco said preparing to apparate. "I missed the house elf's cooking! Here, you either had to make it yourself or drag yourself down to the kitchen to get the cook to make it for you!" He ducked to miss the slap Hermione directed towards him. "Hey!"  
  
"Spoiled pureblood." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Hey! Watch who your calling a pureblood missy. You're one too!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ok ok fine! Let's just go home."  
  
Both of them raised their wands and POOF They were standing in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Hello?" Draco called out "Mum, Dad, We're home!"  
  
They were greeted by silence.  
  
"Maybe their at my house?" Hermione asked.  
  
They went through the magical door that connected the two houses.  
  
"HELLO?" Hermione shouted.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are they?" Draco asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"They're probably in the kitchen." Hermione said reasonably. "Probably working on wedding plans and they're too busy to reply to our calls."  
  
She cautiously opened the door to the kitchen.  
  
"See! I told you!" Hermione said, clearly relieved.  
  
There at the kitchen table were Frank, Lucius, Cissa and Ellie, sorting mail.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Hermione! Draco!" Ellie said standing up. "Thank goodness you're alright!"  
  
"Yeah we're alright" Hermione said, still clearly annoyed at her mum. "Why are you sorting large piles of mail?"  
  
"Ever since you've been gone, we've gotten excessive amounts of mail from Harry Potter and Ron Weasly asking where on earth Hermione Granger is." Frank said eyeing Hermione "I take it you haven't told them your news."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry! Ron! I completely forgot about them! They don't even know where I am and..." She trailed off. "Excuse me please!" She yelled and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
The parents and Draco looked extremely amused. "So where did you guys go?" Lucius asked Draco.  
  
Draco snorted. "Please, as if you guys didn't already know. You're all smarter than that."  
  
"Thank you Draco" Cissa said smiling.  
  
"Well at first we had no clue where you went and were quite worried." Ellie said "But then when Hermione bought a dress in Toronto Canada and we received the very large bill and we found the bright pink invitation to Becky's party, we kind of figured where you went."  
  
"Oh" Draco said, feeling kind of foolish.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better" Lucius said "We decided not to crash Becky's party, embarrass you and bring you back home."  
  
"Thanks dad. Thanks so much." Draco muttered sarcastically.  
  
Upstairs, Hermione was frantically logging into her Magtop.  
  
She searched her contact list for Harry and Ron.  
  
Sumojoe: Offline

CoolChris: Offline

Scar Face: Online

Cannons Rock: Online

Dell exit menu: Offline

Jynxer123: Online  
  
"Hey..." She muttered to herself. "They're actually online!"  
  
Instant Message between Magic Unleased, Scar face and Cannons rock  
  
Magic Unleashed: RON! HARRY! I AM SO SORRY!  
  
Scar Face: Hermione?  
  
Cannons Rock: Where the bloody hell have you been for... oh yes... THE WHOLE SUMMER!  
  
Scar Face: We were worried sick about you!  
  
Cannons Rock: Yeah we got your letter. You're a pureblood????  
  
Magic Unleashed: Guys, honestly I am so bloody sorry. I... lost track of time.  
  
Scar Face: So where are you anyways?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Well my parents and I moved back into the manor they used to live in. Umm it's really big.  
  
Cannons Rock: Wow. Nice.  
  
Magic Unleashed: Yeah. OMG you guys should TOTALLY come to visit! There's tons of room... and I have a lot to tell you guys.  
  
Scar Face: Yeah that would be cool  
  
Cannons Rock: Sounds like fun  
  
Magic Unleashed: This is going to be so much fun! Ok tomorrow you can floo here... just say "Beureteur Manor" and I will be waiting... make it 12:00 ok?  
  
Scar Face: Sure, see you tomorrow  
  
Cannons Rock: Yupp. I'll bring my broom ok? We can play Quidditch( A/N: Spelling?) right?  
  
Magic Unleashed: Yeah I guess {BLEH!} See you tomorrow!  
  
{Magic Unleashed Has left the conversation}  
  
Scar Face: Don't you feel like she's not telling us something?  
  
Cannons Rock: Yeah but who cares? It can't be something really big right?  
  
Scar Face: I guess you're right. See you tomorrow  
  
Cannons Rock: Do you think this would be a good time to tell that I like her?  
  
Scar Face: Yeah! She invited you to her manor... that means she likes you right?  
  
Cannons Rock: Dude. She invited you too...  
  
{Cannons Rock has left the conversation}  
  
Scar Face: Fine. Just leave me here. Alone.  
  
{Scar Face has left the conversation}  
  
Hermione raced down the stairs after putting away her Magtop.  
  
"Mum! Dad! I invited Harry and Ron to stay!" She shouted.  
  
"Ok dear that's fine!" Ellie responded, not looking up from her wedding planning.  
  
Frank frowned. "I don't know dear, boys staying at the manor?"  
  
Hermione pouted. "Da-aa-d! You let me go away with Draco and he's a boy!"  
  
"That's different!" Frank responded quickly "You're getting married to Draco! Harry and Ron... you're not getting married too!"  
  
Ellie laughed. "They can come sweetheart" She told Hermione.  
  
"But...!" Frank said helplessly.  
  
Cissa interrupted "Frank. Hermione is a responsible young lady. She aaperated to Canada!" The last comments was met with laughter from Ellie and Lucius.  
  
"So they can come daddy?" Hermione asked one last time, mentally crossing her fingers.  
  
"Fine" Frank scowled.  
  
"Thank you thank you!" Hermione said happily and ran towards the stairs again. "C'mon Drakey!" She said smiling.  
  
Draco scowled. "I hate it when she calls me that!" he muttered as he headed towards the stairs.  
  
After a moment of silence Lucius spoke up.  
  
"What do you think they're doing up there?" He asked.  
  
Another moment of silence.  
  
"Let's go up there." Cissa said suddenly.  
  
Another moment of silence. Then in unison, all the parents scraped their chairs back and ran towards the stairs.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/N: Hahahahaha. Ok I sort of liked that chapter... not enough romantic stuff though but... eh you're the reader! Lol ummm what else? Oh yeah. The emails of um M-Mails were mine and the guys I liked/ like. Lol I just had to put those in somewhere. WELL! now since you have read, please review!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Harry and Ron come to visit!  
  
And p.s: A reminder that this fic is completely fluff, fun with the occasional minor tragedy. NO dark stuff! No Voldemort coming back from the dead, no new dark lord, no capturing Hermione, no jealous ex-boyfriends or girlfriends. Oh wait. (Author blushes) Never Mind! I take that ALL BACK! lol  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! This is your reward for reviewing last time!


	13. A ring and an arrival

Disclaimer: Sigh Must I go through this every damn chapter? Well if you insist. I don't own any of the Harry Potter related things in this fanfiction. However, I'm pretty sure I own most of the random things I throw in every chapter. We like toast!  
  
A/N: Well I am starting this chapter on (checks calendar) July 6, 2004, but I don't know how long it will take for me to finish it. My summer has been totally hectic so far, I'm this counselor at a day camp (kids are so cute but they drive me insane), and I'm visiting my friends at their cottages almost every weekend, which means I get about 2 hours of down time a day. And I'm sorry, but I have to put other things ahead of this story. DON'T WORRY! I will NOT stop working on this story! It just will take longer to write each chapter ok?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Thanks to the following who reviewed: april's rain, Rachel Migliacci, IslandGirl-11, YamiClara, Smrt cids, Tara-Yo, krizue, XxAnimeLover14xX, MegMason , padfoot-lover1, Tega, netartemisa, valentines-hater. Even though you didn't have any distinct comments or questions, I really appreciate the time you took to review. LOL I sound like I'm writing a thank you note!  
  
BrianTisacutie/BrianTisnotacutie: First of all, I have to say how much I love reading your reviews! Lol no seriously, you have reviewed every single chapter and wow. Good for you! See I knew you could do better! lol It sucks that you cried over him for days. (. I went out with this guy like... wow now it's a long time ago but it seems like it was a month ago, but he dumped me and since he was like the first guy I really liked I cried for days and then last month, I was walking by his house and saw that he had a SOLD sign on his front lawn and guess what? I cried all over again. It was just because... we had grown so far apart I didn't even know that he was moving. Lol so lame but I dunno... WOW off topic! Thanks for your review!  
  
Aclownneverdies: Yes! I did use your idea! I give all the credit to you (look at the beginning of the last chapter k?) It was kind of swimming in my head but... You get the credit! lol Thanks so much!  
  
OK! This chapter was really thought up by A clown never dies! Thank you so much!  
  
Chapter Started: June 6th 2004 Chapter Finished: June 18th 2004  
  
Draco and Hermione ran up the stairs laughing.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before they come running up here after us?" Hermione asked smiling mischievously.  
  
"2 minutes?" Draco said smiling. "So should we be doing what they expect us to be doing? Or should we just surprise them and do something else?"  
  
"Do something else." Hermione said almost instantly.  
  
Draco's face fell. He obviously wasn't happy with her choice of activities.  
  
"I know..." Hermione said slowly. "Let's do something they would never expect us to be doing like... looking at house options?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "They're going to let us live in the huge guest house behind Malfoy manor until we have kids anyways. We don't need a house."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "Kids?" she shrieked. "We have to have kids???"  
  
Draco smirked. "Well we could just try to make them if you want..." he trailed off. Hermione obviously wasn't listening to him.  
  
"Do you like kids? I mean we are only 18 so like... how long are we going to be living in this guest house. What if we never had kids? What would we do, live at home for the rest of our lives???" Hermione ranted. She wasn't really making much sense. (A/N: Except to the author. hehehe)  
  
"Hermione, calm down. I just... never mind ok?" Draco said slowly as if talking to a 2 year old.  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Ok" She said slowly. "I'm just a bit nervous about this ok. I mean... I am going to have to tell Harry and Ron about... us."  
  
Draco looked away. "That's right... They're comings to visit tomorrow aren't they?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "And I don't know why I invited them now. It seemed like such an excellent idea 10 minutes ago and now... I think I'm an insane freak."  
  
(A/N: I just realized I went from one topic into another in like... 5 seconds. So sorry about that. Just go with my story please!)  
  
"I think...." Draco trailed off and cocked (ha ha ha) an ear to the side. "What's that noise?" He said. A heavy thudding could be heard coming up the stairs.  
  
"I think it's our parents" Hermione said giggling nervously.  
  
"Let's hide!" Draco said on a sudden flash of inspiration. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the window sill.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione shrieked softly. "What are you doing???"  
  
Draco didn't appear to have heard her. He grabbed the broom that was conveniently lying next to the window sill. (A/N: Yes! You rock hippo's! Note: Readers, don't mind me) He pulled Hermione onto the broom and whispered a speed charm to the broom.  
  
Behind them in Hermione's room, they could hear the sounds of the door opening and their parent's voices talking anxiously.  
  
"Uh maybe we should have left a note" Hermione squeaked. Partly from the fear of getting in trouble from her parents, and the other from the sheer fear of being 50 feet in the air with only a small broom to support her.  
  
Draco laughed. "Haven't you seen me play Quidditch? I'm no inexperienced flyer."  
  
"Don't boast." Hermione said, her eyes closed tightly. "I just don't flying very much!"  
  
"I just want to show you something first." Draco said, steering the broom towards an old, tall maple tree. He hovered the broom in the air for a minute before leaping off, and grabbing onto the tree branches.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked, her hands clutching the broom tightly. "Don't you dare leave me alone on this broom!"  
  
Draco appeared to not have heard her, he kept climbing the tree until he reached an oddly shaped branch. He whipped out his wand and muttered a few words.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione shrieked again, trying to get his attention.  
  
Draco looked down at her with a smirk on his face. "Wait one minute." He drawled softly. "I promise you, the wait will be worth it." He began to climb down the tree and swung himself back onto the broom.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "You scared me." She whispered.  
  
"Nice to know someone cares." Draco said lightly, although the look in his eyes told her that he was being serious.  
  
"Why would you think I didn't care?" She began to say, but before she could finish her sentence, she was distracted by something forming in the tree. "Draco, is that a.... door?" She said staring incredulously at the tree.  
  
Draco didn't reply, but nudged the broom higher so it rested at the door.  
  
Hermione tentatively reached a hand out to touch the door, to make sure that it was real. "What is this?" she asked slowly.  
  
"My tree house." Draco replied shortly. "I used to go here to hide when the death eaters would swarm the house to plan their next evil deed."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. She didn't really know how to respond to that.  
  
"Relax." Draco said grinning. "That's a thing of the past now. I just brought you here to show you something."  
  
Hermione gripped the doorknob in her hand and turned it slowly. She peered inside. All she could see was a dimly lit hallway. Hermione swung one leg over the broom cautiously entered the door, Draco close behind her.  
  
"Lights on!" Draco said. Suddenly the hall was flooded with bright, cheerful lights, that changed the mood of the room dramatically.  
  
"Wow Draco it's so.... beautiful..." She trailed off looking towards the end of the hall in awe. The hall itself wasn't spectacular at all, painted a deep blue, but at the end of the hall, was a huge ceiling to floor window, that displayed the night sky perfectly.  
  
There was also a window seat covered in blue velvet, with a ton of silver and blue throw pillows lying to the side. Hermione walked over to the window seat and sat down.  
  
"Check inside the pillows" Draco said sticking his hand in the zippered actual pillow part or one of the pillows. "I usually keep some kind of candy in there." He said pulling out a package of chocolate frogs.  
  
Hermione nodded and unzipped the pillow nearest to her. To her surprise, instead of pulling out a plastic bag filled with candy, she pulled out a small red box. "I think you left something else in here." She called out. Opening the box, she stared at the diamond ring inside with surprise.  
  
"Read the note." Draco muttered.  
  
Hermione reached inside the box with trembling hands and pulled out a piece of white paper folded into quarters. "Hermione, Since our marriage was basically handed to us by our parents, I want to ask you myself." She looked up from the piece of paper with tears in her eyes.  
  
Draco nodded. "Hermione Jane, will you marry me?" He said slowly, looking into her eyes.  
  
Hermione couldn't help it, she was trembling so much, that she dropped the ring box. As she bent down to pick the box up, she heard a weird snorting noise coming from Draco. She couldn't help it, she started to giggle helplessly.  
  
Then the giggling turned into full on laughter. "Yes Draco." Hermione said between fits of laughter as she handed him the ring box. "I will marry you." Draco started to laugh too.  
  
"You just had to ruin the perfect romantic moment that I had set up, didn't you?" Draco said smiling.  
  
"Whoops." Hermione muttered blushing. "Try again."  
  
"Hermione Jane, You are a dream come true, will you marry me?" Draco said the words for the second time that evening, and It made Hermione's heart leap with joy each time she heard him speak.  
  
"Yes Draco, I will marry you." Hermione said, her voice shaking. He leaned forward to slip the gorgeous, ring on her finger. "I love you Draco Hunter"  
  
"I love you Hermione Jane" Draco said, then slowly, he leaned towards her. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door shot open with a loud bang.  
  
"DRACO AND HERMIONE YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"  
  
Hermione and Draco shot apart like they were allergic to each other. There in the doorway, were who else? The dreaded parents.  
  
Hermione snuck a glance at Draco, he looked as nervous as she felt. "Er mum, dad..." She trailed off. She couldn't name the expressions that they were wearing, could that be.... amusement?  
  
Draco watched as Lucius snorted for the sixth time in a row. "Erm Dad, are you alright?" He asked nervously. Either he was having a seizure, or he was laughing,  
  
"C'mon kids, you have a big day tomorrow, get to bed." Cissa said leading them from the room. Hermione hopped back onto the broom and whispered goodbye to Draco. She was confused to why her parents had first acted like they wanted to murder her and Draco, and the acted like nothing had happened. Probably just to mess with her head. She reached her room and climbed inside the window. Running over to her bed, she lay down and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
END OF- Never mind, I want to finish Harry and Ron in this chapter. You guys better review a ton to make up for the extra long chapter.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up with a nervous feeling in her stomach. Why am I nervous again? She thought to herself yawning. She went over to her huge closet and peered inside. There were two buttons, one labeled MUGGLE, the other labeled WITCH. Hermione pressed MUGGLE, smiling. Her parents had always hated her muggle clothes, but she thought that was because no parent ever seemed to like their child's clothes.  
  
She pulled out her favorite pair of Big Seven jeans, a random pink tank top she had gotten at this place on Queen street in Toronto, a trusty pair of woolies (HA Em, never leave the house without them.), Pink Ugg boots (A/N: Had to put that in somewhere!) and a pink Von Dutch trucker hat to complete the outfit. twirling in front of the mirror, she adjusted her new ring and went downstairs.  
  
"Morning mum" Hermione said cheerfully. She couldn't remember why she felt nervous, so she figured that it was nothing.  
  
"Hermione! Thank goodness you're up, Harry and Ron should be here any minute." Ellie said not looking up from the wedding book she was reading. Hermione felt her stomach sink. How could she have forgotten? She glanced at the clock, 11:59.  
  
She rushed into the room off the kitchen where the floo network had been installed. The clock chimed, announcing the arrival of 12:00. A familiar figure took shape in the fireplace. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed happily. A few seconds later- "Ron!"  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry said smiling. His eyes widened "Whoa Hermione...You look... different."  
  
Ron was staring at Hermione, not blinking at all. "Hey Ron!" Hermione squealed, giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Hi... Hermione." He said, still staring.  
  
"Well why don't I show you where to put your stuff?" Hermione suggested. Harry and Ron followed Hermione through the halls to the stairs, their mouths hanging open in awe.  
  
"Wow, when you said that your house was nice, I thought you meant nice, not huge!" Harry finally managed to say as they walked up the main stairs.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I guess I'm sort of used to it now... Oh here's my room!" She said stopping at the doors.  
  
Harry snorted, "Hermione's Princess Chamber?" He said gesturing to the sign.  
  
"Shut up it was put there when I was a baby!" She opened the door, and led them through another door, through a hallway and then through another door. "Ok this is your room." Hermione said. It was a nice size room, and Hermione had redecorated the room in Scarlet and Gold.  
  
"I thought we were going to your room?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Oh my room is really a series of rooms..." Hermione trailed off. "So just leave your stuff here and we can go swimming or something."  
  
"Ooh do you have a muggle tennis court?" Ron asked eagerly. "I've always wanted to try one."  
  
"We don't... but my neighbors do!" Hermione said with a flash of inspiration. "C'mon!" She led Harry and Ron through the magical door that lead to the Malfoy's house, praying that they wouldn't run into any members of the family.  
  
Thankfully, they made it to the tennis court without any member of the family seeing them. Ron eagerly went in search of the rackets, and Hermione decided this was a perfect time to tell Harry the news.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT???" Harry shrieked.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously. "Harry, I didn't know you could shriek so loudly."  
  
"Hermione, are you bloody serious? Two months ago you couldn't even stand the guy and now you're marrying him????"  
  
"At first, I couldn't help it because our parents betrothed us when we were born. But Harry, he honestly, has really changed. He's not a git anymore."  
  
Harry grunted. "Well Hermione, I can't say that I'm happy about this, but if you're really happy, I'm not going to stop you."  
  
Hermione rushed forward to give you a huge hug. "Harry, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
Ron appeared with three rackets and a bucket filled with tennis balls. "I found them!" He cried eagerly.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry laughed. "And it only took you what... 20 minutes?" Harry teased.  
  
Ron responded by throwing up a ball and whacking it into Harry's head with the racket. "Why don't you get some ice?" Ron suggested. Harry scowled at Ron and stomped away.  
  
"I have something to tell you!" Hermione and Ron said at the exact same time. They both laughed.  
  
"You go first" Hermione said.  
  
"No you go first, I insist." Ron said smiling.  
  
"Well ok..." Hermione trailed off, thinking of the right way to say it. "You know how my life has gone through many changes this past summer, and how my parents have many secrets that they didn't tell me." Ron nodded. "Well one of these secrets is that I was betrothed to this pureblood boy from birth" She looked at Ron and gulped. "I'm getting married to-"  
  
She was interrupted by Ron saying. "Uh maybe I should have gone first." He laughed nervously. "So when's the wedding?"  
  
The look on Hermione's face changed from confusion to eagerness "December." She said happily. "So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
Ron gulped. "Um..." He trailed off. "I just wanted to say... I really like you and... I hope you enjoy your marriage." Hermione's mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"Ron... I had no idea. You know that I always thought of you and Harry as my brothers." Hermione stuttered.  
  
Ron smiled weakly. "Well then I just want you to be happy." He leaned forward and gave her a quick hug. "So whose the lucky guy?"  
  
Hermione frowned "Um well... You know him very well. And honestly, he really has changed!"  
  
Ron laughed. "Hermione, from your description, it sounds like you're going to marry Malfoy!"  
  
"Maybe she is." A deep voice said from behind them.  
  
End of chapter!  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I was incredibly busy chasing abusive 5 year olds around a swimming pool. Lol. Ok the point is, if I don't get 135 reviews, no new update ok? I will not even start writing the chapter until I get 130 reviews. You can review multiple times.  
  
Next Chapter: Expect Ron to confront Draco about Hermione. Wedding plans evolve. An engagement party is held.  
  
In two chapters: The story skips forward to November, to the rehearsal dinner.  
  
In Three chapters: The wedding takes place.  
  
In four chapters: Most likely the last chapter of the story unless people want more.  
  
OK REVIEW NOW! 


	14. Just a lot of Bleh

Disclaimer: We all know by now what I'm going to say.  
  
A/N: OMG I LOVE YOU ALL! So I come home from camp in a horrible mood because of something that happened and I checked my email and I felt SO MUCH BETTER! Damn it, I should have made the request higher lol.  
  
Your Reviews:  
  
BrianTisacutie: Grrr. I love the name Hunter! It is my absolute fave name (of the month) and I couldn't think of anything else at the time and my friend Hunter was bugging me on msn at the time too. Don't worry, I will so finish the story, even if it takes me a little longer.  
  
Aclownneverdies: All your questions will be answered In this chapter!  
  
And all the people who I don't have any particular comment to:  
  
rach14444, SingSingMa, ggg9091, ilovetom, spykigurl, jtangel, Shellster, Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin. kool, Dracoluver2009, netartemisa, lizziememe, MANGA DEVIL, Lucinda, sexy-jess, Lioness, wicked-afiq, SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, cold-hard-bitch , Smrt cids, Tega, IslandGirl-11, Tara- Yo, FeltonFan, Jenn , valentines-hater. annonymus , sakura angel90, TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive, VoldemortsVeela, Melissa , aalikane, XxAnimeLover14xX, kerry, alana , tracey L   
  
Chapter Started: July 19, 2004 Chapter Finished: July 21, 2004  
  
Last Chapter: Ron laughed. "Hermione, from your description, it sounds like you're going to marry Malfoy!"  
  
"Maybe she is." A deep voice said from behind them.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron spun around to see Draco grinning at them, hovering about 5 feet in the air on a broom.  
  
"Malfoy" Ron said, the word filled with malice.  
  
"Weasly" Malfoy said, still wearing the same grin.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione said cheerfully, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.  
  
Ron let out a strangled laugh. "Does he mean that you and he are engaged?" He sat down on the edge of the tennis court and crossed his legs.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Well we're betrothed." Draco let out a muffled cough that sounded suspiciously like "Sure whatever." Hermione glared at him.  
  
Ron looked down at his feet and blushed "How much of our conversation did you hear?" He asked Draco.  
  
"Just the end." Draco reassured him. "I just came to tell you that Ellie said that lunch was ready." He looked about the tennis court in suspicion. "Hey wait a minute, where's the famous Potter?"  
  
Ron got up from where he was sitting. "He went to get some ice. Oh look, here he is now..." He said pointing to Harry as he walked up to the group.  
  
"The house keeper doesn't think it's broken..." He was saying as he trailed off and noticed an extra member to the golden trio. "Congratulations Malfoy." He said curtly.  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Why thank you Potter." Ron's mouth dropped open in amusement.  
  
"Harry knew before me???" He said in amazement.  
  
"I just told him, when you were getting the tennis equipment." Hermione said blushing.  
  
Ron eyed Draco suspiciously. "Oi Malfoy, I need to speak with you for a minute." Draco looked surprised but nodded and walked over to a bench not so far away. It was far enough that Harry and Hermione wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying, but not far enough that Hermione couldn't keep an eye on both of them, thank goodness.  
  
Both boys (erm men?) sat down on the bench and stared at each other for the better part of a minute. Finally, Draco decided to speak up.  
  
"Er Ron, I don't know what this is about but I really do love Hermione." Draco said earnestly. Weird, he thought to himself, did I actually call him Ron?  
  
Ron scowled, and looked back at Hermione who was staring at Draco with a look of utter admiration on her face. "Listen buddy" He told Draco, "That girl, is not just any girl. She is so special..." He trailed off. "The point is, if you ever hurt her or make her cry, I will hunt you down, and kick the shit out of you ok?"  
  
Draco nodded slowly. "I promise."  
  
The group walked back to Hermione's manor slowly. Ron wasn't happy with the situation, but basically, he was willing to give up Hermione so she would be happy. And when she was with Draco, you could tell she was extremely happy. Her whole face seemed to light up when she saw him.  
  
"Hermione!" Ellie exclaimed as soon as the group walked into the house. She glanced at the boys quickly before saying "Cissa is waiting for you in the ruby room to choose your wedding dress." She looked sympathetically at Harry and Ron. "Sorry boys, this can't wait another day, why don't you ask if Lucius will give you a tour of the manor."  
  
Ron looked absolutely horrified at the thought of Lucius Malfoy giving them a tour of anything, but Harry nodded and said "That would be cool." Ron looked at him in shock.  
  
"This is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about!" He whispered fiercely. "You know whose loyal sidekick?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "He was working for the order." He said softly. "I've known that for awhile." Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise, and Draco laughed, then stopped suddenly.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, how come you knew that my dad was working for the order and I didn't know that he was working for the order?" Draco said, a look of complete confusion on his face.  
  
Lucius entered the kitchen and looked at Harry and Ron with mild amusement. "Nice to see you again, Potter, Weasly." He nodded at both and then turned to Draco "Ellie says I should give them a tour of the manor. Do you think you can do it?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "The only things I know how to get to are the kitchen and Hermione's room." He paused. "And dad, we need to talk later."  
  
Lucius nodded and led the boys out of the kitchen saying "That was the kitchen.... over there is the first painting of the house in 1750...."  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was being fitted for her wedding gown. "It has to be absolutely perfect" Cissa told the wedding dress lady. She nodded and pulled out catalogue after catalogue of gorgeous long white dresses.  
  
"Too poofy.... Too ugly... too UGH!" Hermione shrieked after trying on her 15th dress. Needless to say, things were not going well. "What about this one?" Hermione said in frustration, jabbing at a random dress with her wand. The dress was magically transferred on to her body to fit her exactly.  
  
"Hmmm" Cissa smiled. "I think it's the one."  
  
Hermione examined herself in the mirror, the dress itself was gorgeous. It had been sheer luck that she had randomly picked such a nice dress. It was a strapless Vera Wang dress with a long flowing skirt, and a pleated net pattern on the top. It was definitely gorgeous both on and off her. (A/N: If anyone wants to see the dress, go to , it is dress number 5)  
  
"Ring up the dress please." Cissa told the wedding dress lady. Hermione smiled out of pure glee. YAY! She had a pretty wedding dress! She might have been one of the smartest witches in the last century, but she was a cheerleader at heart.  
  
After Hermione had put her wedding dress into her special occasion closet,(basically just a closet that she kept all of her gowns and stuff in) she went around the manor to try and find Harry and Ron. Her mum said that Lucius had taken them on a tour of the manor about two hours ago. Knowing Lucius, they had probably snuck of the grounds and went to a pub somewhere.  
  
After walking around the manor for a good 20 minutes without finding them, she decided to go over to Draco's house to see if he had seen them. "DRACO!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the manor.  
  
She walked up the stairs to Draco's room. To her relief, she heard noises from inside, which meant that Harry and Ron were probably there. Draco was like a cat. If he was alone, he was never heard (unless he was scratching some furniture.)  
  
She was about to push open the door when she heard a scream from inside. "MALFOY YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She heard Ron yell at the top of his lungs. The scream was followed by a loud punching sound.  
  
Hermione didn't waste anytime pushing open the door, holding her wand out to protect herself if necessary. "RON!" She heard herself yelling as she rushing into the room.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Draco asked her, staring at Hermione in alarm.  
  
Hermione blinked around the room. To her surprise, Draco wasn't lying on the floor with a black eye or any other injury, and all three boys were sitting on the floor in front of the T.v holding purple game controllers.  
  
"Are you..." She trailed off feeling stupid. "Playing Nintendo?" She finished looking at the rug with a great interest. (A/N: I asked my brother what kind of games would make a loud punching sound and on what game system but he yelled at me to go away because he was playing so I just left it at Nintendo. Please don't shoot me)  
  
Ron started to laugh. "Did you think I was hitting Malfoy?" He said still chuckling.  
  
Draco started to laugh too. "Did you really think we would resort to muggle" he made a face "dueling?"  
  
Hermione felt even stupider. "Well uh I guess not." She said looking down again. "And don't make that face darling." She slapped a hand over her mouth. Did I just call Draco darling? She mentally shrugged. It was bound to happen sooner or later. The boys were still laughing at her mistake when a shrill ringing could be heard over the laughter.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and fumbled into pockets for their new "Wiz" Short for Wiz-phone. The phone had been introduced to the wizarding community shortly after their 5th year, and had grown extremely popular in a short amount of time.  
  
"It's mine" Ron said shortly and clicked the phone open. "Hello?" He listened for a few minutes to the person and kept saying "Mmmhmmm.... yes.... everything's fine..... Hermione's getting married.... December..... Yes nice guy (Draco grinned at this point)..... But we just got here..... Mum he's only my brother...... Fine mum we'll be there soon..... Bye." Ron scowled at the phone as he hung up.  
  
"That was my mum," He said crossly. "Apparently Charlie came in from Romania with his girlfriend, you know Anita the skinny one, and they have big news. They want me to go home now." He glanced at Harry. "She said that you were welcome to come if you wanted but obviously you're going to stay here."  
  
Harry looked hurt. "Of course I'd want to go home with you, it was so nice that your mum even invited me." He looked worriedly at Hermione and Draco "You guys don't mind if we leave do you?"  
  
Hermione instinctively put a hand over Draco's mouth. "Well it sucks that you have to leave but-"  
  
"We'll manage" Draco interrupted once he had managed to get Hermione's hand off his mouth. They lead Harry and Ron back to Hermione's manor and had a house elf fetch their bags. Then, they watched them Floo back to The Burrow.  
  
"Well that was a short visit." Hermione sighed. "Imagine, getting all worked up for almost nothing. Harry and Ron took it rather well don't you think?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Ron did threaten to kill me if I hurt you, but both of them seemed ok with it because you were happy." He left Hermione with her Mag- top and went home to find his dad. They needed to talk.  
  
"Mum" He called to his mum who was sitting at the kitchen table with Ellie. "Have you seen dad?" Cissa looked up from her list. "I think he went to the pool. Oh by the way, your engagement party is scheduled for this Saturday evening. Don't make plans for that night." Draco nodded and thought to himself in amazement, What engagement party???  
  
He made his way to the pool slowly. It was a long walk so he had lots of time to think about his situation. So much had changed in the last months it was crazy. Learning his parents were on the light side, really meeting Hermione Beureteur, falling in love, learning that muggles were good. It was almost to much for his brain to comprehend.  
  
Finally he reached the pool. "Dad!" He called out to the figure on the normal diving board (the wizard one had been discarded after Hermione's accident.) Lucius dived of the board and swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out. He sat down on one of the chairs and gestured for Draco to do the same.  
  
"Dad I need to talk to you about-"But before he could say anymore Lucius held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"I know you want to talk about why I didn't tell you that I was on the light side before." He sighed and Draco looked shocked. Could his dad possibly be a seer? He dismissed that idea. That was just stupid.  
  
"A very long time ago, the world was a dark place. My entire family had been on the dark side for years... decades... centuries even, and I was not going to disappoint my family. I joined the death eaters and because of my family name, quickly became one of Voldemort's most highly ranked death eaters. I didn't even decide to spy for the light side at once. When I saw that Ellie had been attacked because she would not join the death eaters, I saw them for what they really were. I went immediately to Dumbledore with the offer to spy for the light side." He paused, clearly thinking about what to say next. "When Voldemort just disappeared, Dumbledore advised me to lie and say that I had been controlled. He didn't want me to claim my role as a traitor to the dark side. He also advised me to act as dark as possible, because he knew that Voldemort would definitely return. Draco, if I had told you when you were 10 that I was a good wizard, you would have told someone. If I had told you when you were 15, you would have told someone and our family would have been immediately destroyed. The only people who knew about it, was your mother, Dumbledore, and Potter who saw some memory of me in Dumbledore's pensive which was entirely accidental. What I'm saying, is that I have no good reason about not telling you I was on the light side before. All I can hope is that you will accept it."  
  
With that Lucius got up and left Draco sitting on the pool chair, stunned.  
  
End of chapter!  
  
A/N: Eh. I didn't like that chapter, but I did promise it so here it is. I actually took the day off from camp to finish it so... yeah lol. Ok I'm going to stop BEGGING for reviews but if you could find it in the kindness of your heart to review, that would be greatly appreciated! Oh yes... I know I said the engagement party would be in this chapter but after the 6th page... I had to stop. Oh yes... I'm thinking about possibly doing a sequel once I finish this one. Tell me what you think ok?  
  
In the next chapter: Engagement party, will then skip to November with the Rehearsal dinner and just general craziness.  
  
In two chapters: The wedding takes place  
  
In three chapters: Most likely, the last chapter of the story but if you guys get your say, most likely not. 


	15. The engagement party FINALLY!

Disclaimer: Not again. Please please. If I have to write one more Disclaimer I swear I will go into shock. Oh yes... I don't own the song Happy Birthday,

Hermione's Dress is at www. Verawang. Com. In Bridal collection it is dress number 4 or 5. I can't remember at the moment lol.

Also after a lot of hard thinking, I have decided to remove the rehearsal dinner and make the engagement party a lot closer to the wedding so that you guys can see everyone's reaction to the news of their engagement and so on. I know I'm getting a bit slow when updating my chapters but I'm extremely busy. I hate it when the summer becomes almost more hectic than the school year. Ok so here's the chapter!

OMG! MY WHOLE COMPUTER CRASHED AND DELETED EVERYTHING I HAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARG So it took until the 30th for my parents to get a new harddrive and I restarted the chapter. Luckily some of it was on paper so I just had to re-type most of it. So sorry for the long wait. No reviews or thanks either but I thank EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Chapter started: July 21 2004

Chapter Finished: August 10, 2004

_You are cordially invited to _

_Miss Hermione Jane_

_and_

_Mr. Draco Hunter's _

_Engagement Party _

_Held by Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy _

_And _

_Mr. and Mrs. Frank Beureteur _

_Malfoy Manor – September 19th_

_Please Owl your reply no later than September 15th please _

_Gifts may be sent to the Beureteur Manor or brought to the event._

_Black Tie Dress Required _

Harry and Ron's unexpected departure wasn't as horrible as Hermione thought It would be, and she made very good use of the extra time it provided.

Saturday arrived way too soon for everyone's liking (Aka Engagement party day) and Ellie and Cissa spent all of their time either making ridiculously lavish arrangements for the party or complaining how there wasn't enough time to finish planning the party properly.

Hermione was tanning by the pool in her zebra print bikini from Old Navy (Everyone wants a nice even tan for a special occasion) when her sun was disturbed by a shadow of a person. "Draco get out of my sun!" She snapped without bothering to open her eyes. (A/N: This is my reaction to anyone who has the guts to disturb my sun).

"Hey watch who you're calling Draco!" A voice replied indignantly.

Hermione bolted straight up in her tanning chair. "Becky!" She squealed excitedly. (A/N: Because isn't everyone always happy to see me?). She jumped up to hug her. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Becky shrugged. "Well I had to see my bestest friend's engagement party..." Hermione gave her an "I don't- believe- you- tell- me- the – real- reason!" look. "And I had an argument with my boyfriend and I wanted to get away for a bit."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "Well it's excellent that you're here anyways. You can help me pick out my outfit for tonight." She gazed at Becky's outfit critically. (A Blue Von Dutch trucker hat, A Blue and White Abercrombie tank top, blue and green plaid pajama pants and blue woolie socks. Aka what the real Becky is wearing at the moment.)

"But Becky, I'm warning you. If you put me in any outfit that is close to the one that you're wearing now, my mum will kill both of us."

Becky laughed. "Aww Hermy, (Author is so tired of typing Hermione every 5 seconds) don't worry about a thing." With a flick of her wand, she changed into elegant purple robes. "C'mon Hermy, we've got work to do."

(A/N: OK here there used to be a scene about Draco picking a present for Hermione and he decided to go Muggle Clothes shopping with his father to pick out an outfit for her. I really liked this scene but I decided that it didn't really add anything to the story and I was really too lazy to type it up. I might add it in later.)

Draco, (Dressed in stunning blue dress robes that matched his eyes perfectly) descended down the grand staircase with a gorgeous Hermione on his arm.

"Now presenting Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Beureteur." A magical speaker bellowed as they descended the staircase. Hermione gripped Draco's arm a little bit tighter.

"Draco, I'm absolutely terrified!" She whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco paused to smile at people before turning his head to face hers. "You don't have to be nervous Mi, you don't even know anyone here."

It was sadly true. Besides Becky and her family members, she basically saw nobody that she knew. She smacked Draco on the arm. "And are you nervous?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know anyone here either."

"Draco!" An elderly man wearing the most hideous yellow dress robes either of them had ever seen, exclaimed walking up to the couple. "My you've grown! The last time I had to have seen you was when you were just a tiny little wizard!" He paused to take a breath "Do you remember me? I'm your Uncle Monty!"

Draco looked panicked and Hermione stifled a giggle. "Erm no I'm sorry but I don't really remember you." Draco said apologetically. The man shrugged and walked off to a couple standing just next to them.

"Noa! Jeremiah! My Noa, You certainly have grown!" They heard "Uncle Monty" exclaim.

Hermione burst into laughter. "Draco, who the bloody hell is that guy?" She said in between little bursts of laughter.

Draco began to laugh. "It was my Uncle Monty I suppose."

"Have you ever met him before?" Hermione inquired.

Draco shook his head and pointed to a corner of the room. "Look Mi, some people who we actually know are standing by the orchestra, shall we go say hello?"

Hermione followed his finger and saw a group of witches and wizards. Looking closer, she could see a witch with bright pink hair. Oh, Tonks must be standing with Harry and Ron, she thought to herself.

They were almost half way to the group when they were stopped by Cissa and Ellie. "Darling's we must introduce you to some people." Ellie gushed. She was extremely happy; her baby girl was engaged to her best friend's son.

They went around the ballroom no less than 5 times, being introduced to many people who were apparently very important, but neither Hermione or Draco knew who any of them were.

Finally they were free to mingle with the guests as they pleased, and Hermione eagerly dragged Draco over to where the orchestra was set up, where they had seen the people from Hogwarts before.

"Tonks!" Hermione called out when she saw the shock of pink hair once more. The witch turned around and to Hermione's surprise, it wasn't Tonks.

"Pansy? Hermione and Draco both said at the same time in complete shock.

Pansy smiled and took a step towards the couple. "Drakey!" She squealed excitedly. "Gods I haven't seen you since the end of school. I've missed you so much! And what's this I hear about you marrying the mudblood?"

Draco clutched Hermione's hand a bit tighter and took a step back. "Pansy..." He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "Pansy, your hair is... PINK!"

Pansy scowled. "And you think that I don't know that?" She said crossly. "Mum couldn't' get the hair stylist to do my hair for tonight so she asked Crabbe and Golye to do a simple perfecting spell to my hair, because it doesn't work if the person casts the spell to their own hair." She sighed and fingered one of her pink curls. "Long story short, they messed up my hair and made it permanent. There was no time to fix it before we left home."

At this point, Hermione was choking back laughter. What kind of idiot mother would let Crabbe and Goyle even touch their daughter's hair. What idiot ever let Crabbe and Goyle even pick up a wand.

Pansy glared at her. "What's the mudblood doing here anyways?" She asked Draco coolly.

Draco reached into his robes for his wand but was restrained by Hermione.

"Didn't you bother to read the damn invitations Parkinson?" Hermione growled at her. "And I'm not a mudblood either. I'm as pureblood as Draco."

Pansy's jaw dropped open. You could almost hear the wheels in her brain turning and then finally clicking in place with the solution. "You're Hermione Beureteur." She said breathily. "You're the one whose getting married to Draco."

Both Draco and Hermione nodded. Draco had a clever retort on the tip of his tongue but was interrupted by Hermione exclaiming. "Oh look! There's the Weasly's, I MUST say hi to them!"

She pulled on Draco's arm and pulled him over to where the Weasly's were standing, in a circle of bright red hair. "Hermione!" Molly exclaimed. "How lovely to see you! My, you do look wonderful tonight..." She trailed off when she saw Draco standing behind her. "Nice to meet you Draco" She said politely nodding.

"Lovely to meet you too" Draco said giving a polite smile. Hermione scanned the rest of the Weasly clan.

"Where's Ginny?" She asked politely.

Ron snorted. "School, no Duh." He looked around the room. "It seems like Harry has taken quite a liking to your friend Becky" He said nodding his head in the direction of the smiling couple.

"Aww how adorable is that?" Hermione crooned. She turned her attention back to the family. "So Charlie, what was your big news?" She asked the dragon tamer.

Charlie smiled brightly. "Me and Anita are getting married in June." He announced happily.

"Oh Charlie, that's wonderful!" Hermione said, genuinely happy for him. She scanned the rest of the family, looking for the people she hadn't talked too. Fred and George were currently trying to hook up with some of Draco's second cousins who also were twins (Maia and Callie). Bill wasn't able to attend because he had a previous engagement, and Percy being the enormous git he was, hadn't spoken to the family in years. (A/N: I don't like Percy. Hate him. What a loser to turn his back on like the nicest family ever ï 


	16. Pretty in white

Disclaimer: If I have to do one more freaking disclaimer, I'm going to... Grrr. These things piss the hell out of me! You know I don't own any of this stuff otherwise I would be out writing book six faster so everyone could read it and find out who the half blood prince is... or the pilar of storage lol just kidding. I don't take credit for Vera Wang stuff either. Oh! And I give credit to Sophie Kinsella for some wedding ideas.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I will not be putting up everyone's names in order to save time that would be spent working on the chapter. Trust me, it's for the good of everyone! Big thanks to Isabella aka Briantisacutie for all the ideas she gave me for the wedding!

Chapter Title: Pretty in White

Date Started: August 11, 2004

Date Finished: August 13th 2004

_You are cordially invited to join our families _

_In celebrating _

_The betrothal of our Children _

_Miss Hermione Jane _

_And _

_Mr. Draco Hunter _

_Twilight services at 101 Crystal Lake Dr. _

_Dinner following _

_Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy _

_Mr. And Mrs. Frank Beureteur _

_Black Robe Dress Required _

_**From the Pages of Ellie Beurteur......**_

_**HERMIONE'S WEDDING GUEST LIST! **_

_Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Goyle plus one (Ugh. Do we even have to invite them? Shame they weren't killed In the war.)_

_Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Crabbe plus one (Ditto) _

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasly plus a lot (Not bad, and Hermione does really want them at the wedding...) _

_Mr. Harry Potter (Oh! He's such a dear.) _

_Miss Becky (Lovely girl with no fashion sense. But she is Hermione's best friend.) _

_Mr. Albus Dumbledore (Lovely man, he needs a new hat) _

_The professors of Hogwarts school. (Some of them are dreadful but they would feel left out if everyone was invited but them!) _

_Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence Zabini plus one (Cissa said that they have to come- ugh.) _

_Miss Pansy Parkinson (Dreadful girl. Not that much of a shame her parents were killed in the war. They always insulted my dinner parties) _

_All of the year seven Gryffindor's (Hermione specifically requested it. That's all I can say) _

_Mrs. Longbotton. (She needs a new hat. Vultures went out with Dumbledore's hat. About 50 years ago.) _

_Mr. and – _

_Oh sod this. I'll just use the list from Hermione and Draco's baby naming combined. Nobody will ever be able to tell the difference... _

__

Hermione stopped mid- jump. "Um I was... exercising?" She said lamely as she quietly sat down on the edge of the bed.

Her mum shook her head. "Hermione Jane! We cannot have a bride with a broken leg tomorrow! What if you had fallen off the bed or something?" She walked over to her bed and sat down next to Hermione.

"Darling you need to get some sleep alright? You have a big day tomorrow!" Ellie said patting Hermione's head like she was a cute adorable puppy.

"Mum, I'm not a bloody puppy. Please don't pat my head." She paused and thought about what to say. "And why do I have to get some sleep now? It's a twilight service, I could sleep until 2 in the afternoon."

Ellie shook her head. "You have to get up by Nine at the absolute latest. We have to do a portrait, practice one last time, do hair, makeup, finish decorating, oversee the food preparations..." She trailed off looking at the clock in Hermione's room. "It's 11:30. Go to bed." She absentmindedly patted Hermione's head one last time and walked out the door.

Hermione changed into her favorite nightgown and slipped into her bed. "Last night un-married..." She murmured as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She bolted up in bed and clicked on the light. "Last night un-married!" She repeated, louder this time. "Oh my god there are so many things I didn't do! I never went to a male strip club or had sex with a guy or or..." She panicked, thinking of all the things she had never done that now she would never be able too.

"What do you mean "sex with a guy?" I thought you were aware that we are going to have to produce an heir" A familiar voice said from outside her window.

"Well yes of course..." She said without thinking. She took a double take. "Draco! What the bloody hell are you doing here? You can't see me! It's bad luck! Mum will probably make you go through some weird retarded purification ritual so we will be "Pure" again!"

Hermione ran over to the window and tried to push Draco's head out of the window. "Out out out!!!" She whispered fiercely.

"But all I wanted was one kiss!" Draco protested as he dodged Hermione's hands that were unsuccessfully trying to get rid of him.

Hermione bent down and gave him a quick two second peck on the lips. "Happy? Now go!"

"Love you Mi." Draco whispered before he flew off on his broom.

"Love you Draco" Hermione yelled to him. Then she remembered her mum. Whoops.

Not even 10 seconds later the door to Hermione's room opened and Ellie stomped in. "What did you just yell?"

"I was yelling out the window "Love you Draco" So that maybe Draco could hear me in his room. How romantic is that?" Hermione lied desperately.

Ellie eyed her suspiciously. "Alright. Just go to bed now." She slammed the door on her way out.

Hermione snuggled back down in her covers, just before she fell asleep; she whispered to herself a small message. "I'm getting married..."

Draco flew around the grounds one last time before flying in his bedroom window. "Fuck I'm getting married tomorrow." He muttered to himself as he got ready for bed.

Much as many of the girls at Hogwarts believed, Draco Malfoy was not the player his reputation proclaimed him to be. He had gone out with Pansy- very briefly- in order to get his mum off his back about not having a girlfriend, and a few other girls in Ravenclaw. He had only slept with one of them.

"Shit..." He muttered to himself again. "I didn't even get to have a fucking bachelor party." In truth, his dad did throw him one, but it was not the type of bachelor party that Draco had wanted. Lucius had designed a party for eight year olds in maturity level. Ok, he lied. If eight year olds had liked to play poker and watch golf it would have been perfect.

He sighed. "At least I'm not betrothed to some pig like Pansy. Mi is definitely hot." He could tell by the way the other wizards tended to eye her as if she was a particularly delectable treat, that his wife to be was a catch. "And I love Mi- a lot. So why do I feel so weird about getting married?"

His enchanted mirror obviously found something wrong with his last statement. "Because everyone feels _nervous _before they get married you fool. Now shut up and go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." The large mirror didn't mince on any words in order to tell Draco off.

Draco gave the mirror the finger and snuggled into his blankets on his bed. Just before he fell asleep; he whispered a small message to himself "I'm getting married.... Wonder what the cake looks like?"

Finally (A/N: FINALLY!) it was the day of the wedding. The minute Hermione woke up, her mum whisked her away to get ready for her wedding picture.

"Hold still darling" Ellie said as she buttoned up the back of her wedding dress.

"Mum wouldn't it be much easier if we used magic?" Hermione asked desperately as her mum buttoned up the long row of buttons.

"Nope. Magic doesn't look as good as the real thing." Ellie said briskly and led Hermione to sit on the bench where the pictures would take place.

The photographer arranged Hermione into one position- then took a picture. Then changed her into another position – then took a picture. "Throw your white rose petals at the camera from your bouquet. Lovely... lovely..." The photographer said as she snapped away.

"Why isn't Draco here?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Shouldn't he be in the picture too?"

Ellie blanched. "Are you kidding me? You can't see Draco before the ceremony! That's such bad luck!" Ellie yelled. Then she calmed down. "Sorry darling. This wedding has got me so tense. You and Draco will have pictures taken together after the ceremony. Draco is having his pictures taken once you're done."

Hermione nodded. "Ok." She scratched her back. "Vera Wang makes lovely dresses but they itch so damn much!"

Draco adjusted his bow tie on his tuxedo. "Explain to me why I'm getting dressed for a wedding that takes place at 5:00 p.m at 10:00 a.m?" He asked, thoroughly annoyed that he had gotten up so early. The mirror was right- he should have gone to sleep earlier.

"You have to have your pictures taken." Lucius explained grumpily. He wasn't all that happy that he had to get up early too.

"But what about Hermione?" Draco asked. "Shouldn't she be in the pictures?"

"Those will be taken after the wedding." Cissa explained. She eyed Draco's hair critically. "Draco I thought we agreed that we would slick back your hair for the wedding."

"It looks better like this mum" Draco explained for what felt like the billionth time. "Hermione likes it better this way." He added as an afterthought. Nothing would persuade his mum better than what Hermione liked best.

Cissa frowned. "Well alright dear." She said skeptically.

"Alright Draco- if you could just sit here we'll take a few pictures with mum," the photographer said pointing to a wooden bench with a pink cushion on it.

They posed for the next half an hour before the photographer finally said it was ok for them to go. Draco immediately ran upstairs and changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old Weird Sisters concert tee and fell asleep on his bed.

When he finally woke up – the wedding was in less than an hour.

After the photo shoot, Hermione had changed out of her dress and began to help her mum and Cissa decorate the room where they would be married (When Hermione asked why it wasn't being decorated by magic or professionally, they told her it looked better if it was hand done. Hermione thought it would have been easier to hire someone to do it for them.)

It looked like a traditional muggle church, except it was simply a hall wizarding families often used to marry their children in. Ellie and Cissa had decided that an all white wedding ceremony would be classiest. The halls wall paper was all white with white roses on it, the carpet was snowy and luxurious and all of the flowers were white long stemmed roses. The flower girl (Draco's cousin Desdemona) was throwing white rose petals out of a white wicker basket, and all the bridesmaid's dresses were white.

Hermione thought she was going color blind with the lack of color in the hall. Thankfully, the men were allowed to wear black tuxedo's and the guests were allowed to wear whatever they wanted, as long it was appropriate for the occasion.

The reception was going to be held in a large magically warmed tent outside. The dance floor was in the middle of a large clearing in the woods. White candles floated in the air and tiny white lights were strung around the tress and twinkled- making the dance floor look absolutely magical, in more ways than one. 

Finally Hermione went back to the manor to get her hair and make-up done. The whole female part of the wedding party had arrived and everything was in complete chaos.

"Hermione!" Becky cried as soon as she spotted her. "You need to get your hair and makeup done first! That dress has too many fucking buttons for me to do up quickly..." Right after she said this, she was violently hushed for using bad language in front of children.

"Alright Alright..." Hermione muttered sitting down In the chair in front of the hair stylist. "This better not take bloody long..."

Meanwhile, Draco and the male part of the wedding party was sitting around talking and drinking champagne that they were supposed to save for the wedding.

Finally, about half an hour to the wedding was scheduled to start, Cissa came in, yelled at everybody and made them get into their tuxedos and practice their jobs.

"Someone has a major pole up their ass today..." Draco muttered to himself as he got dressed for the second time that day, "I fucking hate weddings."

Finally- It was time for the actual wedding. The wedding hall was perfect, Hermione's dress looked beautiful, Draco looked handsome (HOT!), and they were finally, getting married.

Becky and Hermione were huddled at the end of the snow covered path. "My last moments unmarried" Hermione moaned. "I'm so bloody scared."

Becky gave her a huge hug. "Babe. It's Draco. You'll be fine. Just think of all the wonderful presents you're going to get..." She trailed off and smiled mischievously. "And all the honeymoon sex..."

Hermione shrieked and slapped Becky in the arm. "Becky!" She cried, getting ready for a huge lecture. She was silence by a loud thudding of the piano. Then came what she felt was her death song- the traditional wedding march.

Becky whispered a quick good luck and ran off to stand next to her partner, who was obviously Harry. Becky had transferred to Oxford with Harry and the two had been dating ever since.

Hermione stood alone at the back of the hall. She had yet to see the hall fully decorated because her mum and Cissa wanted it to be a surprise.

She was joined by her dad who took her arm and brushed away a tear.

He couldn't believe he had to give his little baby girl away. "Ready Mi?" He whispered as they approached the front of the line.

She nodded and took a big gulp of air.

They were at the front of the line. Hermione looked into the room and gasped. It was absolutely breath taking.

The carpet that went down the middle of the aisle was covered in pure, white tiny flakes of snow, and pine trees lined the aisle and stood at the front and back of the room. False snow that was charmed to be warm fell gently onto the guests and members of the wedding party, making them look very winter-y.(A/N: Word?)

White candles floated mid-air and gave the hall a warm glow. It was a winter fairy tale come true.

Hermione began to walk down the aisle.

From the moment Draco saw Hermione in her wedding dress- he thought he was looking at an angel. He took a huge gulp of the cold air. I'm getting married. He told himself shakily. And I'm happy.

As Hermione walked closer to the stage where Dumbledore (the "Priest") and Draco were standing, the less nervous she seemed to get. This was weird, because you would think that she would get more nervous the closer she got to her marriage. But she wasn't. She was happy.

"Dearly beloved..." Dumbledore began, "We are gathered here today...."

Hermione's mind began to wander as she stared into Draco's Grey- Blue eyes. Today, they were the clearest shade of blue she had ever seen them. He smiled, and held her hands tightly in his.

"I love you" Draco mouthed to Hermione.

She smiled back. "I love you." She mouthed back without hesitation.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I'm very sorry to have ended it here but this is all that I wrote so far, and I thought that everyone would want at least some of the wedding before I went on vacation. Review Review Review.

Becky 3


	17. Prettier in white

Disclaimer: This characters used in this story, do not belong to me. They belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling. All I own is Becky, a white Hollister shirt and a white floating candle.

A/N: No individual reviews this time either. I'm writing this at my mom's office so hopefully I will be able to post this before I go on vacation. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the real reason I'm writing this story.

Chapter title: Prettier in white

Chapter Started: August 19, 2004

Chapter Finished: August 26, 2004

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The minister droned, then looked up expectantly. "You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione looked at Draco nervously. He shrugged and leaned in for a quick heart stopping kiss.

Ellie and Cissa were crying, Frank and Lucius looked surprise that their kids were married.

Somewhere in the audience, Harry and Becky could be heard aww-ing, and sitting next to them, Ron could be heard gagging. Looked like things weren't going to change that much with the marriage and joining of the two rival school houses.

Draco held out an arm to Hermione. "May I escort Mrs. Hermione Malfoy down the aisle?" He whispered smiling.

Hermione blushed and grabbed his arm and held on tightly. As they walked down the snow covered aisle, they were pelted with white rose petals. Courtesy of Becky, of course.

Once outside of the main hall, Draco led Hermione into a smaller room and shut the door behind him. "That's it" He breathed into her ear. "We're married..."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Finally..." She whispered back. "I thought the minister was going to drone on for years..."

Draco laughed and opened the door again. "I think Mum has us scheduled for the rest of the pictures, we should go find her." They stepped out into the corridor and walked outside in the freezing cold to the tent where the reception was to be held.

All the guests hadn't filed out of the hall yet so it was nice and quiet, with only the photographer and Draco and Hermione's parents.

Ellie didn't even bother to congratulate them, she went straight into wedding planner mode. "Alright. Draco, Hermione, we need to get these pictures done. Go stand over there."

Hermione sighed and pulled Draco's arm until he was standing in the correct place on the floor. "Don't worry" she muttered softly. "The guests will be here any minute now..."

Unfortunately the guests were chatting in the clearing where the dance floor was held, and it was a good half hour of photographs before the guests were let into the tent.

Becky immediately ran over to Hermione and Draco with Harry in tow. "Hermy! Omigod, you're like... married!" She gave both Hermione and Draco a huge hug and hitched up her bridesmaid dress.

Harry smiled slowly and gave Hermione a hug. "Congratulations Mi, now all you have to do is worry about your honeymoon." He laughed as Becky gave him a weird look and dragged him off to find out where they were sitting.

Hermione smiled. "Funny how those two got together. No clue how that relationship works anyways..."

Draco smiled and then frowned. "Actually... Potter does have a point. Where the hell are we going on our honeymoon anyways?"

A worried look flitted across Hermione's face. "I'm sure mum and Cissa have taken care of it... right?"

They were interrupted by a large crowd of people rushing around them to congratulate them on their marriage, the problem was soon forgotten.

Hermione walked over to the table where the little seating cards were held and looked for Draco and hers.

_Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. _

_Table Hogwarts. _

She looked around the crowded tent and found a table- the front table- that was decorated with all the signs of the four Hogwarts houses. She saw the other tables decorated with a numerous amount of things. The four Hogwarts houses, numerous quidditch teams including England, America, Canada, Ireland and Bulgaria, Witch and Wizard fashion labels and several popular wizard movie stars like Angelique Joline-Famous for the popular Tomb Saver movies- and the stars from the hit Wiz-vision show, Pals. The rest of the room was decorated in different shades of white.

The pile of presents in the corner was growing to an alarming size and when the bell rang for dinner, Hermione felt almost relieved to sit down.

Draco pulled out his long speech and showed it to Hermione proudly. "Look! Almost five pages!" Hermione nodded her approval.

"Can I read it?" She asked looking up at him, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Draco pulled the speech away. "Of course not!" He replied indignantly. "You'll have to wait just like everyone else."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine."

Cissa rapped on the magical microphone and said. "Test test test." The microphone squealed loudly and Cissa laughed nervously. "Uh, well now we know that it works!" She cleared her throat and picked up her speech.

"Hi everyone. My name is Narcissa Malfoy and I'll be your M.C for the evening. First of all, I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to attend this event, and remind you that your gifts can be found underneath your table...." She waited while everyone pulled out the Fire-wind 4000 out from under their tables.

Almost everyone gasped and began to whisper excitedly. The Fire- wind 4000 was the newest broom on the line, and rumors had it that it was even better the firebolt which had been named best broom for the last four years.

"The fire- wind 4000 is..." Cissa patiently gave all the details of the broom while everyone began to clap in appreciation. Hermione couldn't believe it, these brooms had to have cost at least 50 galleons each.

Draco leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Dad has connections at the factory. We got some deal for two hundred or more brooms for only two thousand galleons, which is a good deal."

Hermione swallowed. Two thousand galleons was still a lot of money to be spending on gifts for the guests at a wedding. Hermione hadn't been listening to Cissa's speech but apparently the guests liked it because everyone started clapping, and tapping on the side of glasses with forks. "Kiss Kiss Kiss!" They cried looking at Hermione and Draco eagerly.

Hermione suspected Becky had been the one to start the chant.

Draco stood up and grabbed Hermione by the hand, dipped her backwards and kissed her. It was a very nice kiss. Hermione almost forgot they had an audience of about 250 until she heard them cheering.

She straightened out her dress and sat down with the little dignity she had left. "What?" Draco whispered in her ear. "They're going to think you don't loooove me." He stretched out the word love until it sounds like Laaaaaaaaa-vah.

Hermione playfully smacked him and leaned him and kissed him again. "Are you happy now?" She whispered to his lips.

Draco leaned in to try to kiss her again, but Hermione leaned away.

"Well" He said licking his lips. "I was happy..." Hermione playfully slapped him and adjusted her long speech paper in front of her.

"I hope their not serving Dragon meat again." Hermione commented to nobody in particular. To Hermione's dismay, Dragon meat was once again served.

"I can't even have good food at my own bloody wedding!" She complained to whoever would listen to her. Fortunately the rest of the guests seemed to enjoy the dinner immensely, only stopping three times to encourage the newly-weds to kiss.

When Cissa went up to the microphone, both Hermione and Draco were attacked by waves of panic. Their speeches were due to be presented any minute now.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for- speeches!" Cissa cheerfully said into the microphone.

Almost all of the guests groaned. Malfoy weddings were known for being completely fabulous in every aspect, except for the speeches, which were known for their startling long length and their boringness.

"First we will hear from Becky, Hermione's best friend." Cissa announced.

Hermione inwardly groaned. She knew she could count on Becky to give an either embarrassing speech or a speech that sounded like it was written right before the ceremony. Usually it was both.

"Um hi!" Becky said into the microphone nervously. It squealed loudly as she adjusted it to her height. "My name is Becky and I've known Hermione ever since we were little kids. I used to listen to her talk about Hogwarts and how wonderful it was, and I'd tell her about my muggle school and how much my private magic tutor sucked. When Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, I came to visit her and immediately spotted Draco. When Hermione told me that she was not friends with this guy, I could not believe it. It was obvious that they had lots of common with each other, but refused to do anything about it because of old bloodlines which later proved to be false.

Imagine my surprise when Hermione showed up at my house with none other than Draco "Ferret boy" himself. It became apparent that these two were clearly in love and that they were a perfect match. Ok, so it did take a betrothal to get them to notice each other, but I think they owe mom and dad a huge thank you!

Congratulations Hermione and Draco, may you have lots of happiness and love in your years to come."

Becky nodded to the audience, and everyone burst out into applause. Hermione couldn't believe Becky had put together a speech that was half bad. She thought back to Becky's visit at Hogwarts.

"_Whose that blonde guy Hermione?" Becky whispered excitedly into Hermione's ear. _

"_Ugh. Draco Malfoy, we don't talk." Hermione whispered back. _

"_Why?" _

"_He hates me because I'm not a rich pureblood bitch." Hermione snapped back. Her expression softened. "Becky. Just leave it. We don't like each other and we never will." _

_Becky shrugged. "I don't know. You guys seem like you would be perfect for each other." _

Ok, so she should have given more credit to Becky for noticing Draco. Why is it that other people always pick up on these things when you don't?

"Next will be Hermione Malfoy." Cissa said from her seat, not bothering to get up again.

Hermione shakily stood up and walked to the podium. She tapped the microphone nervously and winced as the microphone squealed loudly. "Why does that keep happening?" She muttered to herself.

Clearing her throat, she began her speech. "Hi. Obviously you all know who I am, so I feel no need to introduce myself. First of all I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to attend my wedding. Secondly, this wedding would not be happening if it wasn't for all of the hard planning of my mum Ellie Beureteur, and my new mum in law, Narcissa Malfoy.

I grew up in a muggle household, completely oblivious to my heritage until I received an owl inviting me to Hogwarts when I was 11. It wasn't until I graduated Hogwarts that my parents told me that I was a pureblood witch, and I was betrothed to Draco Malfoy. At first, I was definitely not happy. Draco and I, were anything but friends during our schooling at Hogwarts. We were from rival houses, our friends hated each other, and we hated each other after a brief incident in my second year involving green slugs."

Half of the audience laughed appreciably remembering the incident, while the other half frowned and tried to remember an occasion involving green slugs.

"It wasn't until I really met Draco these past few months, that I learned what an amazing person he really was. I know it sounds extremely cheesy, but getting married to Draco is one of the most wonderful things that has ever happened to me. Draco is smart, kind, funny- with a very weird sense of humor-, good looking and so much more. Draco, I never thought that something good would come out of this betrothal, but guess what? For once in my life my biggest fear showed itself. I was wrong. May many years of happiness follow."

She sat back down in her chair to the sounds of thunderous applause.

"Aww you think I'm good looking?" Draco drawled in Hermione's ear.

"You know I do ferret face." Hermione whispered back smiling.

"You know," Draco commented drily. "You get turned into a ferret once and nobody ever lets you forget it."

Hermione shrugged. "You were a cute little ferret. All blonde fur and little beady blue eyes." She turned her attention back to Cissa who had resumed her place at the microphone.

"Next dessert will be served, and the groom will read a very short speech." Cissa announced glancing down at her notes and sat down at her place again that was now filled with some sort of chocolate pastry.

"Don't we have to cut the cake?" Hermione whispered in complete confusion.

Draco laughed. "That's just muggle nonsense, we usually have a nice elaborate cake at the birth of the first child."

Hermione looked so disappointed. "Aww I wanted to cut a cake!" She whined as she dug into her pastry.

About half an hour later the plates were cleared and Cissa once again stepped up to the podium. "Next will we be the moment we are all waiting for, a speech from the groom himself, Draco Malfoy."

Draco stood up and slowly walked to the podium. Every single eye in the hall was focused on him. He cleared his throat and shuffled his papers.

"Just bloody read the speech already!" Somebody shouted out from the crowd. Everyone laughed, Draco included.

"Right..." He trailed off and looked at his notes again. "Well everyone knows me. At Hogwarts I was known as a wealthy pureblood bastard, who didn't care about anybody other than himself and a few other purebloods. This, until June was a fairly accurate portrayal of myself. Hermione and myself were not friends at Hogwarts. We were enemies in everything, because of believed bloodlines, because of marks, we battled for top marks in every subject, for valedictorian.

When we became head students together, we more or less ignored each other in our shared dorm, I began to realize what a bright and unique girl Hermione was, I don't know if she noticed how I stopped teasing her friends out of respect for her,"

At this Hermione gave a flash of recognition. She hadn't noticed how Draco had suddenly stopped provoking Harry and Ron around October in their seventh year.

"When I saw my mum talking to Hermione's parents, I was in complete shock. This girl who was amazing was not muggle born, but a pureblood like me. Somebody who on my old beliefs would have been acceptable to talk to and be friends with? And then when I learned we were betrothed and our parents were old friends? That just blew my little pureblood brain,

I was extremely upset about the betrothal in general, I didn't want to get married at 18 in the first place, and certainly not to a girl I knew nothing about. The first time Hermione and I had an actual conversation, outside of school, there was a spark. A connection that I felt immediately. My mum made us hug so she could see us squirm in discomfort, and I could tell that she could feel it too. We've had our share of fights, about everything from the color pink, to if the ministry of magic is really run by insane ducks.

I know that this marriage is going to get a lot better, before it gets any worse, if it ever gets worse. Hermione, I just have one message for you... GO look in the treehouse."

He walked back to his seat and gave Hermione another kiss. "Love you ok?" He whispered into her ear.

"That was such a nice speech..." Hermione trailed off staring into his eyes. "But what's in the treehouse???"

Draco's eyes twinkled as he thought of the surprise wrapped in the blue velvet pillow. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

Cissa was back at the microphone. "If everyone would like to go to the dance floor to watch the happy couple share their first dance."

Everyone obediently stood up and followed Hermione and Draco outside to the magically warmed snow covered clearing, The first bars of the song twinkled through the speakers. "Who chose this song??" Draco asked urgently as he recognized it.

Hermione scrunched up her face in concentration. "Becky." She said. "Only Becky would have chosen this song as a wedding song."

_"What if I told you it was all meant to be,Would you believe me Would you agree" _

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Becky and Harry dancing together. "Isn't that cute?" She asked Draco as he twirled her in a circle.

"What the fact that your two best friends are perfect for each other and if they get married soon enough, their kids will be the same age as ours and then we can schedule play dates for them?" Draco said in amusement.

"Actually yes..." Hermione trailed off looking at Ron and his dancing partner. "Is that Ron dancing with..." She trailed off. "Bloody hell it is."

Draco peered over her shoulder and took a look at Ron and his partner. "Ew. Who thought that Weasly would hook up with Parkinson. I thought he had better taste than that."

Hermione laughed. "At least her hair got turned back to its normal shade of puke brown."

After dancing for awhile, A huge magical screen appeared at the edge of the clearing, "Oooh Slideshow!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

Draco groaned. "I heard that mum put all of my naked baby pictures."

Hermione giggled. "That is so unbelievably cute. Little naked Draco."

Everyone took a seat on the dance floor which had been filled with chairs and blankets that people had magically conjured up.

The film rolled and Numbers appeared on the screen. "_A lifetime of memories- Together and apart." _The screen read_. "Hermione and Draco. Eighteen years in the making." _

_(A/N: Ok this is the pictures and scenes that appear in the slideshow.) _

_Hermione and Becky waving at the screen; age 10 _

_Hermione lying in a crib with Draco lying beside her. _

_Hermione and Draco 1 year of age, running towards the cameras, smiling and laughing _

_Draco riding his first broom at the age of 4 _

_Hermione sitting at a table in the Hogwarts library, studying _

_Scenes of both in a number of class examples are: Potions, Transfiguration ages ranging from 11 to 17. _

_(A/N: Author thought this was a good idea but now realizes that it is boring and pointless, Slideshow breaks down and nobody can fix it...." _

Suddenly the screen where the slideshow was being projected went blank. Cissa urgently taped her wand against the screen but nothing happened. "It seems like we're having technical difficulties, to my great disappointment the rest of the slideshow will not be airing tonight."

Many of the guests groaned and turned to leave. "Finally." Hermione said with great relief. The clock was already pushing twelve thirty A.M and Hermione was exhausted and ready to leave.

Cissa came up to them holding a round circular thing that vaguely resembled a silver colored donut. "Well it seems that both of you can leave now. Here's a portkey to your honeymoon destination. All luggage has been sent ahead so don't worry about a thing." A weird expression came over her face. "You guys were wonderful. Congragulations." She hugged both of them and walked away.

Draco grasped Hermione's hand in his. "Shall we go before anyone else has a chance to see where were going?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes let's."

They both grabbed on to the object and felt the familiar tug on their bellybutton.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself in a huge all red room. The walls were painted red, the wood was a shade of brown that looked red in the sun, the curtains were red- you get the picture. Everything was red.

Draco stood up and walked through the room. "Bloody hell where are we?" He asked nobody in particular.

He went to the window and drew back the curtain. "I can't tell what city we're in." Draco yelled to Hermione. "It's just a load of traffic." Hermione joined him at the window,

"Shout a threatening message out the window in different languages and which ever one people respond the most to you'll have some idea of where we are."

"Ha ha ha very funny." Draco said, still staring out the window. "It has to be a big city because it's twelve in the morning."

"Mmmhmmm" Hermione mumbled and sank down on the couch. "Wait!" she stood up and walked over to the window. "We're in New York City." When Draco didn't look like he understood she added something. "Manhattan- America."

"Oh." Draco said looking deflated.

"Why? New York is an amazing city... so much to do, and it has an amazing wizarding community..." She trailed off and stared at Draco. "You know what, let's just unpack."

Hermione pulled Draco over to the door that stood in the corner of the room. Inside lay a small hall done all in blue, with four doors lining the hall. "Which one to choose?" Hermione wondered aloud and randomly picked the door closest to her.

Inside lay a teeny tiny kitchen done in shades of yellow. The next door revealed a huge bathroom done in shades of pink. One door was a closest, and finally, the last door held a huge master bedroom done all in shades of off white.

(A/N: I would describe the entire bedroom down to the last canopy covered bed but I'm way too lazy and am using up precious vacation tanning time to write this for you.)

Hermione threw her bag into a corner of the room. "Well I'm unpacked..." she paused. "What do you want to do now?" She threw glances to the bed.

Draco's mouth dropped open in amazement. Was she hinting what he was thinking she was hinting? He mentally smacked himself. Well duh. It was their wedding night.

He threw his bag onto the floor, and walked over to her. "Is this miss Hermione Jane Beureteur talking?" He said as he kissed her neck softly.

"It's Hermione Jane Malfoy now." She said wrapping her arms around him. "And we have all night..."

"That's right..." Draco said wrapping his arms around her. "We have all night..."

End of Chapter

A/N: Well ok, there you have it! This story has one more chapter in it, probably and epilogue of what happens in like 20 years or something. I didn't like this chapter too... I don't know. The last part ok, we all get it. They do it. I can't write those types of scenes so that's all you get. Thank you to all my reviews, unfortunately this can't be posted until I get back home so I don't know when you will get to read this. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review. Oh wait! If anyone can guess the song that Becky picked out for them... you get... an advertisement? Ok I don't know. You guess it right and you come up with the prize lol. OH YES! The speeches did suck, but what do you expect from a girl writing in the sun? One more thing, I got a review saying how they hate when in a good story, the author puts themselves as a character. Well either don't read it, or don't assume my real name is Becky. It could be... Hermione! Or Noa, or Rachel or any of the other 5 billion names i've used. Other than that, R&R pretty please.

Pretty In pink,

Becky 3


	18. Epilouge Just like us

Disclaimer: I think this is the last chapter in the story so the last Disclaimer!! Yes Yes YES!

A/N: Wow. This story has gone by so fast. Thank you to everyone who stood by me this entire story and tolerated the long waits in between chapters, and thank you to every single person who took the time and effort to review. I'm not sure at the moment if this story will have a sequel about Draco and Hermione's kids. I plan to go back and edit my beginning chapters, because I reread them last week and I was horrified. This Epilogue is set 18 years after the wedding, so you can get a feel of Hermione and Draco's life after the big day. Once again thanks for reading, and just for a lark, review one last time.

Chapter Title: Epilogue

Chapter Started: August 31, 2004

Chapter Finished: September 3, 2004

"I would now like to present to you the graduating class of Hogwarts, 2014" Dumbledore said with a smile, as he had for many past years.

All of the grads and parents stood up and cheered, among them, were many familiar faces, those including a certain Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, who had come to see their eldest son Damien graduate from Hogwarts. "I can't believe he's so old already..." Hermione sighed, leaning into Draco.

He wrapped her arm around her. "You know Skye and Alex will be graduating next year." Draco said pulling her closer to him.

Hermione sighed again. "I can't believe they're all growing up so fast! At least Logan won't be going to Hogwarts for another six years. That should give us some time to recuperate from having to go through three graduations in two years."

Draco laughed. "I don't think we'll ever be fully recovered from Damien and the twins." He watched Damien as he proudly held his head boy badge in the air. He grabbed his camera and snapped a picture. (A/N: They do have cameras right? They HAVE to have cameras!!!"

"Darling, you know Dame hates to have his picture taken!" Hermione protested lazily.

Draco smirked. "All the better to embarrass him with later." His mind wandered to the album filled with pictures of his eldest son that Hermione had hidden from Damien so he would hide his photos.

Damien had been uh a product of Hermione and Draco's honeymoon night, which was really alright because it was expected for purebloods still to have children very quickly. Damien was a carbon male copy of his mother. With his curly brown hair and hazel eyes, he definitely looked like a male version of Hermione. Sorted in to the house Ravenclaw was a huge surprise on both Hermione and Draco. They had known that their son was smart, but they didn't know that he was smart enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw, which was reserved for the students who were the most studios, with the obvious exception of Hermione Beureteur years before.

The next year the twins Skylark (aka Skye) and Alexandria (aka Alex) came along, causing their parents much happiness and grief. Many people expressed their opinions on how long it would take for the parents to hire a nanny (Harry Potter won with one month, two days.) Skye was tall, blonde and her appearance demanded a certain level of respect for her. Most famous for her glowing blue eyes and sarcastic smirk to those less fortunate, it was no surprise to her parents when she was sorted into Slytherin. She was smart, but didn't really put any effort into any other subject other than Potions and Transfiguration, where she knew that the respective teachers would talk to her parents if she was doing any work less than an E.

Alex was the physical copy of her twin sister, with the exception of hazel eyes instead of piercing blue ones. When it came to personalities however, the two were extremely different. Alex wasn't as smart as her twin sister had the potential to be, but was extremely passionate about subjects she cared about. Mainly Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. Every summer, Alex would come home with some sort of small- yet exotic pet that Hagrid would let her take home. Hermione and Draco both found it rather disturbing to find a Niffler riffling through their jewelry boxes in the hopes of something gold. (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, Nifflers like gold don't they?) Alex had also been sorted into her sister's rival house of Gryffindor.

So there they had been, married two years with three children. Words couldn't describe the pleasure that Ellie and Cissa felt at the news of each of Hermione's pregnancies.

Hermione and Draco had felt that yes, three children was enough for them, and they lived the next twelve years in marital bliss. Their youngest child Logan, was a product of Hermione and Draco's twelfth anniversary celebrations. He was a surprise, but quite a happy surprise at that.

Although Logan was only four, he was probably the most adorable, little mischievous child any of them had ever seen. With little white blonde hair falling into his bright blue eyes he was a gorgeous child. Unfortunately, he looked like he was going to be turning into a bigger trouble maker than the famous Fred and George Weasly.

Hermione's eyes drifted to the front of the room where the rest of the school was seated. She could make out the shapes of her daughters sitting in the back row, next to each other. Probably stirring up trouble. She thought with a smile.

Even though the twins were in rival houses, it didn't stop them from being the best of friends. Of course they did have their own sets of friends from their respective houses, but they remained loyal to each other. It did help though, that after Voldemort was defeated, some of the inter house rivalry was gone.

Standing next to Damien on the podium, was Serena Potter, she was Becky and Harry's daughter.

Sitting next to Alex, was Ethan Weasly, son of Ron Weasly and Pansy Parkinson. (A/N: I don't know why, I just like it when Ron is paired up with Pansy. I think it takes the weirdness of Hermione and Draco but maybe not...)

"If twenty years ago you had told me a Malfoy and Weasly would be dating, I would have sent them straight to St.Mungo's" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco looked amused. "What do you mean? No Malfoy and Weasly have ever dated...." He followed Hermione's gaze to Alex and Ethan.

"You mean..." He trailed off and looked at their hands which were clasped together. He blanched. "My baby's dating a boy!" He whispered loudly.

"Shhh!" Hermione shushed him violently as several heads turned their way. "Their what? Sixteen now? I think their allowed to date. You didn't have a problem with Damien dating that Bianca girl." She shuddered at the memory.

"He's my big boy! Alex is my baby girl!" Draco said holding his head in his hands.

"What about Skye? Is she not allowed to date too?" Hermione said with amusement. The graduation song began to play. "We'll continue this discussion later." She told Draco in a stern tone. "Until then, absolutely no harassing Ethan ok?" She got up from her seat and led Draco over to their son who was standing with his sisters, Serena, Ethan and a boy she didn't know.

"Dame!" She cried as soon as she was within earshot. Damien's head shot up and searched the crowd for his mum. "Mum" He said holding out his arms. Damien, ever the mummy's boy, was his mum's special kid. "I can't believe you're graduated!" She squealed. She looked over the rest of her children fondly. "Alex, Skye." She said giving each of them a hug.

Draco stood behind the little group, glaring at Ethan. "Damien. You did it." He said, his face breaking into a huge smile. He glanced around the room. "What? No lucky lady to escort you to your room tonight?"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed whirling around to look him in the eye. She eyed Damien's red face suspiciously. "It's alright Dame. He was just kidding."

Skye burst out laughing. "OH but there is some LUCKY lady- OW! Alex, what was that for?" Draco eyed his children suspiciously.

"Nothing." Alex said forcefully, and turned back to her parents. "So... where's Logan today?" All the Malfoy children adored their little brother, but Alex absolutely doted on him.

"Grandma Ellie and Grandpa Frank offered to watch him." Hermione said shortly, eyeing her children with suspicion. They were keeping something from her. "We'll take all of you home after, much easier that way." Alex and Skye didn't protest. All they had to do at school anyways get on the train and go home. The end of term feast had been the night before, and the final dance had been last weekend.

"Can we bring some people with us? Just for dinner?" Skye asked. Her eyes on the boy Hermione didn't know.

Draco blanched. "Absolutely N-"He stated to say.

"Absolutely." Hermione cut in, shooting a glance at Draco. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Ethan" Alex said quickly.

"Justin and Serena." Skye said just as fast shooting a glance at her brother.

Draco swallowed hard. "Fine." He said grumpily.

Hermione surveyed the boy in the group. Justin. She thought to herself. Has Skye ever mentioned any Justin's? "I don't believe we've met before." She said politely to Justin.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy, My name is Justin Longbottom." He said quickly.

Hermione first inwardly chuckled at her name. Even after 17 years of marriage, Hermione still found it funny to be called _Mrs. Malfoy. _She turned her attention back to Justin. "Is Neville Longbottom your father?" She inquired politely.

Justin nodded. "And my mum's Padma Patil." He laughed. "I think they both had a heart attack when they learned I was in Slytherin."

Hermione laughed as well. "I'll bet that drove them crazy." She remarked.

Inwardly, Draco was laughing also. Longbottom got up the courage to ask a girl out? Ok. So it just goes to show you that time doesn't change people that much.

Hermione didn't mind the fact that her two daughters seemed to be paired up quite nicely. She knew both boy's parents quite well, and she had to admit, they were both rather fit.

"We're leaving in about 10 minutes." She told the group. "Say your goodbyes and meet us by the doors."

Draco nodded and guided Hermione across the hall to where Dumbledore stood. "Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, very nice to see you again." Dumbledore said with a warm smile.

Hermione smiled back. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It's so wonderful to see what intelligent young adults your children have turned into." He looked across the hall briefly. "You must be thrilled about Damien and Serena. I've never seen such a well matched couple!"

Hermione smiled back. Then frowned. "What?" Hermione and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

Dumbledore's expression turned blank. "What? Oh I didn't say anything my dears."

"Nononono" Hermione said. "You said something about Serena and Draco!"

"Did I now?" Dumbledore said, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. "You must be mistaken."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with confused expressions on each other's faces.

"Anyways. We just wanted to ask if we could have Damien, Skylark and Alexandria Malfoy's, Justin Longbottoms', Serena Potter's and Ethan Weasly's trunks." Draco continued. "The kids invited some friends over for an end of school celebration."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll send owls to the parents as well, explaining about the situation."

"Thank you very much professor." Hermione said politely. She looked towards the doors where her kids and their friends were standing. "We should go. Lovely seeing you again."

"Likewise." Dumbledore nodded and moved on to the next set of parents.

Draco and Hermione made their way to the doors, and led the group to a portkey on the grass outside labeled "Malfoy Party." When everyone touched the old shoe, the group was lost in a maze of swirling colors. They landed in the grass outside Malfoy Manor.

"Welcome, to Malfoy Manor." Damien said in a solemn voice that made everyone crack up.

Hermione hurried inside. "Everyone wash up for dinner!" She shouted behind her. "Logan must be starving!"

Draco followed behind her at a more leisurely pace. "She's just worried about something called L-O-V-E." He told his kids with a straight face. "Dumbledore told her something rather alarming." When he turned away, a wicked grin was on his face.

All of the children looked at each other with stricken faces. "Do they know?" Serena whispered to the others.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe. Dad likes to play games." She grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him inside.

Skye followed her example and tugged and Justin's arm. This left only Serena and Damien outside.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and played with her long silky Blonde hair. "Mmmm." She murmured and leaned in closer towards him. "I love you Day. Remember that ok?" She said.

"How could I forget?" Damien whispered into her ear. He released his arms from around her reluctantly. "They'll be missing us." He told her slowly. He told her hand gently, and led her into the house.

Dinner that night was fairly quiet. Each person seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, with the exception of Logan who talked cheerfully about the pictures he had drawn that morning.

"Damien." Hermione said suddenly. "Is their something you want to tell us?"

Everyone shot a stricken look at Damien. They did know.

"Well um actually, there is this one little thing." He swallowed deeply and continued. "I'm getting married."

Both Hermione and Draco jumped out of their seats. "What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who??" Draco shouted. "Why? When? How?"

Damien chuckled. "I think you've just covered the four W's and one H." (A/N: Does anyone else remember that from school? Who what when why and how? Anyways...)

"I she pregnant? I'll bet she's pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do Becky and Harry bloody know?" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Aha!" Alex stood up and pointed her fork at her mum. "So you did know!"

Hermione slowly sunk back into her seat and looked at Damien and Serena. "Well...?"

Damien nodded and wrapped an arm around Serena possessively. "I asked Harry this morning. We were going to tell you tomorrow, after we got the ring."

Draco was still standing in complete shock. "Are you mad boy?" He asked furiously. "You're only 17!"

"Almost 18." Damien reminded him. "And it's not like we're going to get married tomorrow. We're planning on waiting a year."

Serena nodded. "We love each other." She said looking at Hermione and Draco. "Isn't that enough?"

Hermione looked from Damien to Serena a few times a begun to laugh.

"What's so fucking funny?" Draco growled.

Logan pointed and stared. "Daddy said a bad word!" He shrieked with glee. All members of the table ignored him. They were used to this.

"It wouldn't a graduation dinner without the announcement of a marriage!" Hermione said into between fits of laughter.

Draco stared at her for a minute, and then began to laugh too.

The children stared at their parents with amusement, and then simultaneously left the room to do more interesting things. Let's not name them to protect the innocent.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione. "It could be worse." He said staring into her eyes. "We could have told them they were betrothed..." He trailed off and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I don't know..." Hermione said, staring back into his eyes, remembering all the sweet things he had done for her. Like the love letter carved in to the tree house. In the winter cold, she knew it must have taken him at least a month. "Sometimes, a betrothal is the best kind of love..."

Unknowing to them, two pairs of eyes watched them from the crack in the door. "You think that will be us in eighteen years?" Serena whispered softly.

"I hope so" Damien whispered back. He pulled her away from the door and into his arms. "Here's to the future." He kissed her gently.

Meanwhile in the room, two people were doing the same thing. "Here's to the future, Mrs. Malfoy..." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. "I love you." Hermione whispered back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you think we should betroth Logan?" Hermione asked him.

"Definitely." Draco agreed. "To some beautiful Gryffindor princess, and who knows. Maybe some day, they'll end up just like us..."

FIN

A/N: Well I hope you have enjoyed this story. Thanks to everyone who bothered to read it. I aime you all. 

Love for the last time,

Becky


End file.
